The Hardest Thing
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Shiori arranges a marriage for Kurama. Hiei doesn't take it too well. What happens? You find out. YAOI. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated. Hikoni is my creation.
1. The Hardest Thing: Chapter One

The Hardest Thing: Chapter One The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it right"  
~_The One_, Backstreet Boys

****

~*~

Chapter One  
Shiori smiled at Shuuichi. "I want you to meet the daughter of a friend of mine tomorrow. She's very pretty."

Kurama groaned inwardly. His mother had her mind set on getting him to fall in love and get married. _Wouldn't you be surprised if you knew about Hiei?_ The half-youko considered his mother's possible reactions. _Not that you'll ever know..._ "'Kaasan, really, I'm not very interested in dating right now. I have college, and my job." _And Hiei._ "I don't have time for a girlfriend."

"Please, Shuuichi," Shiori pleaded. "Just meet her. It's not like I'm forcing you to marry her!"

Kurama smiled weakly. _I really hope she's not thinking of using that tactic._ "Alright 'Kaasan, I'll meet her."

"Wonderful!" Shiori smiled. "Now, I think that we'll go out for lunch - you, me, Kaika, and her daughter - to that nice little restaurant on..."

Kurama listened half-heartedly as his mother planned the afternoon. After she explained the agenda, they chatted a bit more, her hinting at him getting a girlfriend. Finally, Kurama looked at the clock. It was nearly 9:00 pm. The kitsune told Shiori that he had to leave.

"Goodbye, Shuuichi," Shiori waved as he walked down the front walk. "Don't forget, be here at 11:00!"

"Hai, 'Kaasan," the kitsune answered, waving back as he pulled away from the curb and drove away. Out of sight of his mother, he deflated. _Gods! I hope she's not like this forever._ Every time he came over, Shiori would pester him about getting a girlfriend. _Well, she wants grandkids. But what am I supposed to do about it? I have Hiei. She'll just have to depend on Shuuichi, even if he's only her stepson._

Finally, the redhead pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex where he and a certain foul-tempered little fire demon lived. _I wonder if Hiei's back yet..._ Hiei had gone to the Makai for a few days to unwind. The Ningenkai grated on his nerves, with it's noise, and lights, and...well, ningens.

As he entered the apartment, he saw that Hiei was back, by the cloak hanging over the back of a chair and the muddy boots on the floor. Kurama sighed. _At least this time he remembered to take them off before walking on the carpet..._

Kurama stepped over the boots and went to the bedroom. Hiei was sound asleep on the bed, where he'd obviously crashed the instant he'd gotten into the room, evident by the fact that his katana was still strapped to his belt.

Smiling softly at the peaceful expression on his lover's face, he padded to the bed and sat down next to the fire demon. Hiei stirred slightly and mumbled something nebulously. The redhead ran a hand through Hiei's spikey black hair. Hiei was instantly awake. He relaxed as he saw Kurama. "K'rama, where were you?"

"Visiting my 'Kaasan," the kitsune replied softly.

"Mmmm..." The fire demon's eyes closed again.

"Ai shiteru, Koibito," Kurama whispered, kissing Hiei's forehead, over the Jagan. Hiei sighed contentedly and began to purr softly. Kurama grinned and removed Hiei's damp clothes, redressing him in a set of rarely-used black PJ's, then tucked the exhausted fire demon in. "Sweet dreams."

Kurama changed into his own pajamas, which were an emerald green in color, and climbed in next to Hiei. The fire demon opened one eye as the bed moved, then snuggled closer to the kitsune and was immediately enfolded in his arms. "G'night, K'rama," Hiei yawned before he was dragged into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Kurama rose around eight the next morning and made breakfast before Hiei was even awake, knowing that the sanjiyan would appreciate it. It was well past nine before the tired-looking fire demon straggled into the kitchen.

The Jaganshi ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks, then, looking somewhat more aware of his surroundings, blinked at Kurama. "You're up early. What's going on today?"

The kitsune frowned slightly. "I'm having lunch with my mother and her friend. Shiori wants me to meet her friend's daughter. She's started in on the 'please-get-a-girlfriend' thing again."

"Hn," was Hiei's reply. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Kurama smiled. "Well, I figured you'd want to go visit Yukina since you've been gone for a few days." Ever since Yukina had discovered Hiei's identity as her brother, he had started to enjoy visiting her because he could be open with her. When Hiei looked slightly taken to the idea, Kurama continued. "If you do visit her, please bring her some of the fish in the freezer. She said something about making sushi."

"Hn." But Hiei looked more agreeable. "When's the lunch thing?"

Kurama sighed. "I have to be there at eleven. It's ten now, and I'd better get a shower."

"Hn. Primping yourself?"

The half-youko may have been wrong, but he was sure that he'd heard a bit of bitterness in Hiei's voice. "No. I need a shower. Why?"

"Hn."

Kurama went over to Hiei. The youkai refused to look at him. The kitsune lifted the sanjiyan's head up by the chin and looked into his crimson eyes. "Koibito, you don't have to worry. You're the one I love." The redhead hugged the little fire demon. "Besides, I didn't mean I'd be showering _alone_..."

~*~

This story will eventually have a plot, and, as foreshadowed, _will_ be angst! Again. Daaa...I have problems being nice to Hiei...


	2. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Two

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Two The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"I'm a Barbie girl  
In a Barbie world  
It's fantastic  
Life in plastic!"  
~_Barbie Girl_, Aqua

****

~*~

Chapter Two  
Kurama sat through lunch, listening to his mother and her friend chat, and trying to avoid the goo-goo eyes that Tesia was shooting at him. Tesia was the girl that his mother had wanted him to meet. She was very attractive, with large purple eyes, long jet-black hair, and a very shapely body, which she had shown off with an extremely tight outfit. Unfortunately for her, she had no personality, and was what Americans would call a 'Barbie Doll.'

The lunch lasted until nearly two in the afternoon, at which point Shiori and her friend had gone outside to discuss something in private. Finally, they parted.

"Shuuichi, could you come in for a moment? I need to speak to you."

"Hai, 'Kaasan." Kurama parked the car and joined his mother in the living room. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

"You and Tesia seemed to hit it off very well. I think you two will make a very attractive couple." Shiori was smiling.

"'Kaasan, I know you think so, but I don't want a girlfriend. Besides, Tesia doesn't have a personality!"

Shiori blinked at him. "Who said anything about her being your girlfriend. I've already arranged the marriage."

Kurama gaped at his human mother in shock. "But...I don't want to marry Tesia! I can't get married!" _I have Hiei!_

Shiori frowned at her son. "You must marry Tesia. It was arranged over a week ago."

"But, 'Kaasan-"

"No more arguements, Shuuichi! You are getting married. To Tesia. That's final." Shiori's expression softened. "Shuuichi, I am getting old. I want grandchildren. Please marry Tesia for me?"

Kurama looked away. "I'll think about it, 'Kaasan," he whispered, his heart breaking into a million pieces. _You lied! You were going to force me to marry her all along!_

"Thank you, Shuuichi. Who do you want invited to the wedding?"

"I don't care," Kurama intoned. "You decide. You've already planned everything else." He left before she could say another word.

* * *

Kurama's mind was a turmoil of emotions when he entered the apartment. Fortunately, Hiei was still visiting Yukina, so he could figure out what to do.

__

I only have about 100 years in this body...I could marry Tesia. It would only last for a short time. Then I'd be with Hiei for the rest of my youko life.

Kurama was trying to figure out what to do. _But how would I explain that to Hiei? He wouldn't understand._ He couldn't bear to hurt Hiei, but neither could he hurt his mother. His worst nightmare had come true; he had to choose between the two people he loved most.

__

Shiori only has about 20 more years to her life. I could leave for the Makai when she dies. Tesia means nothing to me; she'd find someone else. But, Hiei...

Kurama's train of thought was broken as Hiei entered through the window. "How'd the lunch thing go, Fox?"

"Fine," Kurama answered vaguely. "Hungry?"

"Nah. Yukina made that sushi stuff, so I ate with her." The fire demon looked at Kurama apologetically. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not really," Kurama answered. "Actually, I'm still full from lunch. What time is it?"

"'Round eight. Why?"

Kurama blinked. He'd been thinking for a long time. "I'm just tired." The kitsune rose and went into the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas (blue ones this time) and slipped into bed.

A few minutes later, Hiei climbed into bed. "Kurama?"

"Nani?" Hiei said nothing, but kissed him passionately. Kurama pulled away. "Not tonight Hiei; I'm tired."

Hiei looked a bit hurt, but accepted his answer. "Fine." The fire demon moved closer to Kurama, expecting to be snuggled, but Kurama yawned hugely and turned over, presenting Hiei with his back. "Hn." _Two can play at this game, Fox!_ The fire demon moved away a bit, expecting Kurama to pounce on him, believing that the exhaustion was only a pretense. The kitsune did nothing. _He's must be pretty tired,_ Hiei thought, disappointed. _Maybe he'll feel better in the morning..._

* * *

But the next morning brought no change. Kurama rose early, waking Hiei accidentally. "Gomen, Hiei. My mother called. She needs me to run some errands for her. You can go back to sleep."

But Hiei was wide awake. "I'll come with."

Kurama shook his head. "No, Hiei. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few hours."

Hiei blinked. "Fine." He turned away as Kurama dressed.

"Ja, Hiei," Kurama called as he exited the apartment.

Hiei sat up. Kurama hadn't even kissed him goodbye! In fact, the kitsune had been treating him pretty coldly since he'd come back from Yukina's. _What's eating him?_ Hiei decided to talk to Kurama about it when he got home.

Hours passed, and Kurama didn't return. Finally, Hiei decided to go visit Yukina. He wrote a note and left it on the counter. It read:

__

Went to Yukina's. Be back in a few hours.  
Hiei

* * *

Yukina was pleasantly surprised to feel her brother's ki near the temple. The Koorime had been very lonely after Genkai died, and her only solace was Hiei's visits. She was shocked that it had taken her so long to figure out that he was her brother. He was about the same height as her and had her eyes, and he'd always been kind to her. _At least he's with me now._

Hiei came into view, and Yukina rose and waited. "Oniisan! I'm glad you came to visit me again!" She hugged him, but he didn't return the embrace. "Oniisan? What's wrong?"

The fire demon sighed. "Kurama's acting strange."

Yukina blinked. "How so, 'Niisan?"

Hiei looked away. "He's been acting cold toward me since I came home last night. I think I did something to upset him, but I'm not sure what."

"Maybe you should talk to him," Yukina suggested. "Maybe you two can work it out together."

"I was going to talk to him, but he said that he had to do something for his mother and left before I could..." Hiei looked at the ground. "He's been gone for hours, and I don't know what to do."

Yukina hugged him again, then smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be home soon. Everything will work out. Don't worry, Oniisan."

The fire demon smiled tenatively. "You're right, 'Kina."

"Are you hungry?" Yukina asked gently, knowing that her brother was a horrible cook and avoided preparing a meal like the plague. "I have more sushi, and it needs to be eaten before it spoils."

Hiei nodded. "Kurama left soon after I got up, and he didn't leave anything out for me." The sanjiyan looked a bit embarrassed. "He didn't even kiss me before he left," he confessed.

Yukina winced. _I hope it's not that bad._ "Well, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go inside." Hiei followed her in wordlessly.

* * *

Hiei didn't get in until about five. _I hope Kurama's not mad..._ But the kitsune wasn't even home. The fire demon threw the note away and sat on the couch. Bored out of his mind, Hiei flipped on the TV and watched some old reruns of DragonBall Z, Yoiroden Samurai Troopers, and Gundam W.

It was well past nine when Kurama came in. "Where were you, Fox?" Hiei asked, trying not to sound angry.

"My mother had a lot of things that she needed me to do," Kurama answered, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I already ate," he said, holding up a box of takeout. "Want some?"

Hiei shook his head. Kurama shrugged and shoved the box into the fridge. "I need to talk to you, Fox," the fire demon said.

Kurama avoided his eyes. "Sorry, Hiei. I have some homework to do, and classes tomorrow. It'll have to wait." The kitsune pulled his bookbag off the counter and pulled some books out.

"_Hn._" Hiei flopped back on the couch and flipped through channels until he found an old American western movie with John Wayne, called _The Alamo_. He fell asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

Hiei awoke in the middle of the night to find himself still on the couch. The TV was off and Kurama was no longer in the kitchen. _What the hell..?_ The fire demon got up and crept into the bedroom. Kurama was asleep in the bed. _He didn't even move me...Kurama, what did I do wrong?_

The sanjiyan went back to the living room and lay back on the couch. _Kurama must be really mad at me if he left me out here..._ It took a long time for Hiei to fall asleep again.

~*~

Gods, am I mean to Hiei...you all can see where this goes, ne? I'm horrible. I've got writer's block on Doomsday Picnic and Ushinatta, and here I go writing _another_ fic! I'm as bad as Thayet-chan!! Daaaa...


	3. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Three

The Hardest Thing: Chapter 3 The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way"  
~_If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_, Midnight Sons

****

~*~

Chapter Three  
Kurama awoke early the next morning to get ready for class. To his surprise, Hiei wasn't in bed. _Maybe he got up early?_ The kitsune dressed quickly and exited the bedroom. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed Hiei asleep on the couch. _Wha-?! I thought he would come to bed!_ Opting to let Hiei sleep for a bit longer, Kurama went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made two omelettes, each with three eggs, chopped onion, green peppers, ham, and cheese.

As the kitsune went to wake his sleeping lover, he saw the clock. _K'so! I'm going to be late!_ The half-youko hurried to the living room. He stopped in front of the couch and smiled tenderly. _Gods, he looks so kawaii!_ The fire demon was curled around himself, and held an innocent look on his face. Kurama blinked, remembering the time, and shook Hiei gently to wake him. The Jaganshi moaned and slowly opened his beautiful crimson eyes, blinking sleepily at Kurama. "Hiei, I made breakfast for you. It's on the table. I've got to go before I'm late." He moved to leave.

"Fox?" Hiei's voice was choked with emotion. Kurama turned back, concerned. The fire demon threw his arms around the kitsune's waist and hugged him fiercely.

Kurama blinked and looked down at Hiei, who was showing no intention of letting go. The fire demon didn't usually show this much affection. After a moment, the kitsune returned the embrace, his heart aching as he felt Hiei's slight trembling. _Gods, this is hard! How can I abandon him?!_ The half-youko somehow managed to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. After a moment, he gently pulled away. "I have to go."

Hiei looked up at him with an unreadable expression his face. "Hn." The fire demon looked away, as Kurama turned around, his gut twisting. _He's leaving me alone again..._

The fire demon was right. Kurama hurried to the kitchen and put his omelette on a paper plate and ran out the door. "Ja, Hiei!" The door shut behind him, leaving Hiei feeling more alone than he had felt in a long time.

Hiei rose and went into the kitchen. The omelette was at his place on the table. _It looks good._ The fire demon ate it slowly, savoring every bite. The fox hadn't cooked for him in a few days, and few other people could match the delicate flavor of the kitsune's cuisines. As he ate, he thought about the last few days. _I must've done something really wrong for Kurama to be so mad at me. He didn't even want to hug me back. I really screwed up...But how? I need to make up for...whatever I did._ The Jaganshi washed all of the dirty dishes, being careful not to break any, and put them away.

Then, leaving a note for Kurama, the sanjiyan went to visit his sister.

* * *

Hours later, Hiei returned to the apartment, carrying some soup that Yukina had prepared for him, hoping that it might ease some of the tension between her brother and his lover. It had been cloudy all day, and as soon as Hiei left the temple, the clouds had opened on him, drenching every layer of clothing in seconds. Hiei pulled at his sodden clothing disgustedly, then set down the parcel and took off his muddy shoes, setting them on the rug by the door, where they belonged. He hung his soaked cloak over the vent to dry, put the soup on the counter, then went to change out of his wet clothes.

The Jaganshi didn't expect Kurama back for a few more hours, so he made the bed and straightened up the apartment, things that Yukina had told him he should do.

After he finished, the sanjiyan sat down at the kitchen table. _Kurama should be home in an hour,_ the fire demon thought to himself, glancing at the clock. _I'll wait a little while to start the soup._ As the minutes passed, his eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama let himself in. It had been pouring when his last class let out, and he was soaked to the bone. He slipped his shoes off and put them on the rug near the door, noting with surprise that Hiei had done the same with his muddy boots. As Kurama went to hang his coat over the vent to dry, he nearly died of shock to find Hiei's already there. _Hiei remembered!_ The kitsune felt it and found that the much-used cloak was dry. Replacing it with his own coat, Kurama hung the cloak in the closet.

Kurama went to his bedroom, eager to get into some dry clothes. He stopped at the door, his mouth open in surprise. Hiei had made the bed. And he'd straightened up the room. The half-youko changed, then went into the kitchen to start dinner, noting on his way that the apartment was neater than when he had left.

Hiei was curled in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, his head resting on the armrest, sound asleep. Kurama stared at the little youkai for a moment, then shook him gently. "Hiei?" The fire demon was instantly awake. "Thank you for cleaning up the apartment."

Hiei swallowed and looked away. "I have dinner too," he whispered. "I just have to warm it up." The fire demon pushed himself off the chair, still avoiding the kitsune's eyes. "Sit down."

Kurama had no intention of disobeying the youkai. _He cleaned AND cooked? Wow!_

Hiei walked to the counter and unwrapped the cloth from around the tuperware container of soup. A small piece of paper fell to the floor and the fire demon picked it up. It read:

__

Oniisan~  
Put the soup in a pan   
and heat it on the stove on   
low for a few minutes until it's   
warm. I hope this helps.

~Yukina

The corner of Hiei's mouth curved up as he stuffed the note into his pocket. _Thanks, Yukina._ The fire demon followed the direction, then served a bowl of the delicious smelling soup to Kurama, and filled one for himself.

Kurama looked at the soup. _It's ORANGE!_ "What is this, Hiei?"

The fire demon frowned. _He's looking at it like it's poison..._ "Yukina said something about it being cheese soup."

The fox nodded and tried the soup. "It's _good!_" Hiei had tried it earlier, and he'd had much the same reaction. "Did Yukina make this?"

Hiei nodded. "She said that you'd probably be too tired to cook. She'd made too much anyway." The last part was a lie; the Koorime had made the soup as a special meal for him to give to Kurama, making enough for herself to keep as well. Hiei half-hoped Kurama would catch the lie.

But Kurama only nodded, accepting the answer. "Tell her thank you for me. It's good."

Hiei nodded. The meal was eaten in silence after that. _What did I do so wrong that Kurama hates me?_ the fire demon wondered, berating himself for whatever he'd done. _He won't even talk to me! Stupid! I'm so stupid! I can't do ANYTHING right!!_ The sanjiyan forced himself to swallow the rest of the soup through a constricted throat, then picked up his empty bowl and washed it out in the sink, fighting back tears.

Kurama watched as Hiei stood at the sink, not unaware that the fire demon's back was shaking slightly as he rinsed out the soup bowl. Quickly finishing the delicious meal, Kurama stood and brought his dish to the sink as well. "Hiei..?" The fire demon started, accidently dropping the plate on the floor as he whirled. It shattered into what looked, to Hiei, like a million pieces. "Oh, Hiei, let me help you pick this mess up."

"Sorry." The sanjiyan avoided Kurama's eyes as they picked up the shattered china. After dumping the shards into the trash, Hiei hurriedly left the room.

Kurama put his dish in the sink and went after him. _The dishes can wait!_ Hiei sat on the windowsill in the bedroom, watching the rain. The kitsune went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

The fire demon didn't answer for a moment. Finally he said, "Nothing."

Kurama frowned. "Bull." The fox gently lifted Hiei's chin until the Jaganshi was forced to look at him. "Please tell me."

Hiei stared at him for a moment, then gave in to the kitsune's beautiful eyes. "I-" The phone rang. Kurama ignored it. It continued to ring. The fire demon looked away from Kurama's eyes, breaking the spell that had made him want to confess his worries to the sexy kitsune. "You'd better get that. It might be important," the fire demon said bitterly.

Kurama gave him an odd look and let go of him. _Doesn't he understand that HE'S most important to me?_ The kitsune sighed explosively and answered the phone.

Hiei watched his lover from the windowsill as he answered the phone. _I'm not important to him anymore..._ The fire demon listened to Kurama's end of the telephone conversation. Obviously, it was the kitsune's ningen mother. And she wanted the fox to come over. Hiei turned back toward the window, disgusted.

"Mom, I've had a hard day...But I have to...I can't come over..." Kurama sighed. "I'll be there in a little while...I love you too...Sure...Bye." The kitsune hung up and turned to Hiei. "I'm sorry. My 'Kaasan wants me to come over for a while."

Hiei didn't look at Kurama. "Hn."

The fox knelt beside him. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I'd stay with you if I could. You know that." Hiei continued to stare out the window. After a moment, Kurama touched the fire demon's cheek. The sanjiyan flinched and glanced at the kitsune. Kurama kissed Hiei gently. "I'll come back as soon as I can." Hiei nodded. "Ja, Hiei." The kitsune left.

Hiei sighed. _Maybe he's not upset with me anymore..._ The fire demon got up and finished the dishes, then took a quick shower and got into his pajamas. Kurama still wasn't home. _Maybe he had a lot of stuff to do._ Finally, Hiei decided to go to bed without him. Considering that the fire demon had gotten little sleep over the past couple of days, sleep came easily to him, despite his troubled thoughts.

* * *

Kurama didn't get in until nearly one in the morning. _I hope Hiei didn't wait up for me. He looked tired earlier._ It had still been raining when he left his mother's house.

Tesia's parents had wanted to meet him, so his mother had made his come over. The kitsune had torn away from the event as soon as he could. Kurama couldn't suppress a feeling of helplessness. It was very obvious that he wouldn't get out of being wedded unless he told his mother about Hiei, and he wasn't quite sure how to do it.

Kurama removed his muddy shoes and put them on the rug by the door, then hung his coat over the vent again. He went into the bedroom, where he found that Hiei was already in bed, sleeping soundly. _Good. He needed some sleep._

The kitsune changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed next to Hiei, his mind too full of troubled thoughts to let him sleep. _What am I going to do? Should I tell my mother the truth? If I do she'll hate me...But if I don't...I'll lose Hiei. I could marry Tesia then leave when 'Kaasan dies...But what could I do about Hiei? I can't abandon him like that!_ Kurama turned over to look at the slumbering fire demon. _I'll tell him in the morning and ask him what he thinks I should do._ Problems for the night solved, Kurama settled down to try to sleep.

Just as the kitsune was drifting off, Hiei moaned in his sleep. Kurama was immediately awake. Hw watched with concern as the sanjiyan moved restlessly. Every so often, Hiei would have nightmares, usually when he was under a lot of stress. The fire demon had never told the fox what they were about, but Kurama suspected that they were about the youkai's childhood.

* * *

__

Hiei struggled helplessly in the blanket, swinging baby-sized fists at the unyielding fabric. He knew with horrible certainty what was going to happen, and he couldn't stop it. He had yet to see who held him, but he knew who it was. A Koorime. Not just any Koorime; it was his own mother, and she was going to throw him from the island. Again.

Suddenly the blanket was pulled away from his face, and he blinked at the brightness of the light reflecting off the snow and ice. He turned his head to see who held him, trying to see his mother's features. Instead, he found himself staring into huge, emerald eyes, set in a beautiful ningen face framed by long red tresses. Kurama!

__

An evil smile transformed the fire demon's beloved into that of a monster. "Disgusting Forbidden Child! You never should have been born! How could you think that anyone could love something as pitiful as you?" With a sinister chuckle, the kitsune, the only person whom Hiei had dared to love, cast him over the edge of the Floating City and down to certain doom.

* * *

Kurama pretended to sleep as Hiei sat up with a gasp and looked around the room with a slightly panicked look on his face. The fire demon glanced at him, then lay back down, breathing raggedly.

Hiei put a hand to his Jagan. _It hurts._ It felt as if someone was ramming a stake through his skull. The sanjiyan beat down a feeling of dread. The only time his Jagan felt like that was when he had a premonition. _This dream is going to come true?! Please, no!_ The fire demon sat up again and looked at Kurama, who was 'asleep'. A tear gem fell to the mattress unoticed. _He's going to abandon me...Just like everyone else._ Hiei swallowed hard and hugged his knees to his chest, fighting down more tears.

Kurama watched as Hiei trembled. _It must have been one doozy of a nightmare. I want to comfort him, but I know he gets embarrassed when I see him upset like this. I'll ask him about it tomorrow when I 'find' the tear gem._

Hiei looked at the fox, HIS fox, sleeping peacefully beside him, and tried not to think about the dream. He failed. _I can't sleep here._ The fire demon rose, grabbing his pillow and an extra blanket, and padded to the living room to spend the night on the couch.

Kurama watched as he left, stricken. _What was that dream about?!_ He started to get up to go after him, but reconsidered. The last time he'd done that, Hiei had gotten upset with him and had left for a few days. Kurama lay down and, after a while, slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Hiei lay down on the couch, wishing that the dream had never happened. _Is Kurama really going to leave me? He certainly acts like he doesn't love me anymore. Is it true?_ The fire demon couldn't suppress a silent sob. Tear gems fell to the couch, and Hiei stuffed them between the cushions. After a while, the little youkai cried himself out, and he fell into a restless slumber.

~*~

Oops, I did it again. Anybody else hate Brittany Spears as much as I do? Anyhoo, as I was saying, I'm being mean to Hiei-sama...again. It's my addiction. (Only I don't think anyone's complaining much about this one...) Ooo...Look at the time! It's 2:30 am. Off to beddy-bye! Oyasami nasai, minna-san!!


	4. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Four

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Four The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it seems as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly...  
Yesterday  
Life was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday"  
~_Yesterday_, The Beatles

~*~

****

Chapter Four  
Hiei awoke early the next morning with a raging headache that told him that he should be asleep. He sat up slowly and rubbed his forehead keeping his eyes closed. _The dream..._ He tried to open his eyes, but the glare of the morning sun shot bolts of pain through his already-sore head. The fire demon immediately shut his eyes tightly. _Maybe the dream WAS a dream..._ he thought.

Not relishing the thought of opening his eyes again, the fire demon just sat there, contemplating the last few days. _Kurama hasn't talked to me since I got back from the Makai._ Maybe the kitsune was upset that Hiei had been gone for longer than he normally was, but there was a good reason for that. The entire point of his romp to the Makai, unknown to Kurama, had been to tell Mukuro that he could no longer be her heir. The sanjiyan had gotten sick of having to go on mission after mission that kept him from the Ningenkai, and Kurama, for months at a time.

Relinquishing his title to Mukuro had taken all of about ten minutes. The rest of his week had been spent gathering his few belongings one-by-one while dodging Mukuro's goons. Just before leaving the Makai, Hiei had heard, via the Makai 'grapevine', that Mukuro had chosen another heir, who was threatening to seek out and destroy the fire demon. After that, the sanjiyan had vowed to never again enter the Makai...At least, not until Kurama's ningen body died and he became the Youko.

Hiei reluctantly risked opening his eyes again. This time the pain wasn't so bad, and he kept them open. And realized that he was sitting on the living room sofa. _It wasn't just a dream..._ he thought dejectedly. The fire demon let himself lay back on the couch. _Maybe if I tell Kurama what happened in the Makai, he won't be upset with me anymore..._ Hiei resolved to tell the kitsune when he woke up.

The fire demon got up and warmed up a bowl of the delicious leftover cheese soup that his sister had prepared, leaving enough for Kurama to eat when he got up. As he took to bowl out of the microwave, the phone began to ring. Hiei ignored it, as he never answered the phone. Kurama wasn't awake to pick it up, and the answering machine kicked on. The bowl of soup crashed to the floor unnoticed as the person on the phone began to speak.

* * *

Kurama awoke as the phone rang. He glanced at the clock. _Who would be calling at 8:30?_ he wondered as he stretched. He decided to let the answering machine get it. _Besides, I need to talk to Hiei..._ The kitsune slowly got up as the phone rang for a fifth and final time, then stopped as the answering machine kicked on.

His blood ran cold as the person calling started to leave a message. "Shuuichi, dear. It's Tesia. Your mother decided that your fiance should have your phone number." A crash came from the kitchen. Kurama jumped up and ran out of the bedroom. The message continued. "...a lot to do today, love. Call your mother's house. I'm there right now. Love you." The answering machine clicked off as Kurama reached the kitchen.

Hiei stood in the middle of the kitchen with a look of total shock on his face. As Kurama entered the room, the fire demo looked his way and stared at him with the most forlorn, hurt look that Kurama had ever seen on anyone. "Hiei..." Kurama whispered hoarsely. He walked forward a step. "Hiei, let me explain-"

The fire demon backed away, shaking his head. "No." His voice was a choked whisper.

"Hiei, please!" Kurama carefully stepped over the soup spill and broken pieces of the ceramic bowl.

Hiei backed up even more and covered his ears with clenched fists. "_NO!_" he screamed.

"Hiei-"

"_NO!_" The fire demon's back bumped the counter. He stood there for a second, looking bewildered and lost, then disappeared. An ebony tear gem clattered to the floor where he had been standing. That and the open window were the only things that marked his having been there.

Kurama stood staring at the tear gem for a second, then slumped forward to his knees. _No...He's gone! Why didn't I tell him before?!_ The kitsune knelt there for a long time, replaying the hurt look on his lover's face in his mind over and over and over again, anguish and loss seeping into his body. _He'd never believe me now...Even if I could find him..._ The fox picked up the tear gem. _I've lost him..._ Liquid tears streamed down Kurama's face, not even beginning to tap the despair that filled him to the brink. "No."

* * *

Hiei stumbled barefoot through the forest, not even seeing where he was or the direction in which he was headed. Unconsciously, he ran toward the temple, to the only person left in all three worlds that he could trust. _Yukina._

His foot caught on a root, and he fell, but scrambled to his feet and continued running, his panicked mind believing that the root had been Kurama. Jumping across a stream, he landed on some jagged racks, tearing up his feet badly. He barely felt the pain and continued running.

After a while, he tripped on some stairs. Glancing at them, he realized where he was and entered the temple. He limped to the shrine room, leaving tracks of mud and blood on the wood floor, and sat in a corner, trying to rid his mind of the woman's voice calling _his_ Kurama 'dear' and 'love', and failing miserably. _Who am I kidding..? He's not MY Kurama anymore...He's HER Shuuichi._

The fire demon sobbed into his knees.

* * *

Yukina awoke early, and immediately felt her brother's ki in the temple. _Oniisan's up early..._ she thought, dressing quickly. As she left her bedroom, she saw bloody footprints leading toward the shrine. _Is Hiei-san hurt?!_ she wondered, her heart pounding with concern for her elder twin. She ran to the shrine room, which was rather dark, and looked around.

A small sobbing sound made her glance to a corner of the room. Hiei sat there, his legs hugged to his chest, and his face hidden behind his knees. Smears of blood stained the floor around his feet. The fire demon's body shuddered as Yukina stared at him.

The tremble broke her trance, and she ran to him and knelt beside him, not even noticing that blood was staining her sky blue kimono. "Oniisan! Oniisan, what happened? What's wrong?" He didn't respond to her questions, and sat there, trembling violently. Yukina drew her brother into a hug, instinctively knowing that Hiei's sorrow had something to do with Kurama. "What happened to Kurama."

The fire demon stopped shaking and looked up at her with bloodshot, sunken eyes. Then he laughed hollowly, the sound shaking Yukina to the bone. "'What happened to Kurama?'" He laughed again, the sound even sadder than the last. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said softly. "Nothing does." With that, he closed his mouth, and withdrew from himself.

Yukina stared at her brother, trying to puzzle out his cryptic remark. "Oniisan, what do you mean?" Hiei's red eyes stared through her, taking on a catatonic look. The fire demon had withdrawn, into his mind. _He doesn't want me to reach him..._ she thought. After a moment, she hardened her resolve. _But I'm going to! I may not be a telepath, but I'm his twin!_

With those thoughts, the Koorime withdrew into her mind, and felt along the link that had always connected her to her brother until she was in his mind. Once there, she proceeded to look for him. _:Hiei?:_ she called, over and over again, getting no response as she looked for him in the jumble of memories, bad and good.

Finally, she found him in a far, dark corner of his mind, surrounded by memories of Kurama. Yukina avoided looking at them, trying to give her brother some semblance of privacy. _:'Niisan? Why are you here? What are you doing?:_

Hiei didn't answer for a moment. Finally, he replied, _:Trying to see where things went wrong.:_ He realized who he was 'talking' to. _:How did you get here?:_

:You know that we are linked. What do you mean 'where things went wrong'? What happened between you and Kurama?:

Bitterness surrounded her, and she realized that he was very upset. _:He's getting married. That's why he was so cold toward me. He doesn't love me anymore...Maybe he never loved me in the first place. But that's why he acted that way towards me.:_

The Koorime's thoughts reeled. _:How do you know? Did he tell you?:_ Her mind was suddenly blasted away by memories that were most certainly _not_ hers. The sound of a girl named Tesia calling Kurama 'dear', and Kurama trying to grab him in the kitchen. A forlorn little thought reached her. _:It's my fault. I was away for too long on too many missions, and he lost interest in me. It's all my fault..._

Yukina was shocked. _:Oh, 'Niisan! It's not your fault!:_

Hiei 'laughed' sadly. _:Everything's my fault. Everything. Just leave me alone:_

:Oniisan, I can't leave you alone. I love you! Please come back and we'll figure something out. I can't bear to see you like this!:

:How long would you love me?: Hiei asked bitterly. _:Until you find someone better? Until you decide that the Koorime were right and I am an abomination? If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that love comes with a limited warrantee.:_

Yukina wanted to cry, but held it back. _:You may feel that way. And you have a right to, with all the sorrow you've gone through. But you've always said that you wanted to protect me from harm, and let me tell you that seeing you so sad and depressed hurts more than ANYTHING ever could!:_ Yukina was losing control of her tears. _It's up to you, whether or not you come back, but I'm asking you to come back for me.:_ Yukina left Hiei alone in his mind, returning to her own mind.

A few minutes after Yukina regained consciousness, Hiei came out of his catatonic state. He sat on the floor for a few minutes, staring at his hands, then looked at his sister. A black tear gem fell to her kimono. "What did I do wrong? How could he do this to me?"

Yukina held her brother close, wishing that she could shield him from the pain, until he fell asleep. The Koorime healed Hiei's torn feet, then picked him up and carried him to a futon.

__

He didn't even change out of his nightclothes. The Koorime decided that, when Hiei awoke, she would have him compile a list of things that he needed from Kurama's apartment. Then, after calling to make sure the kitsune was home, she would get the fire demon's possessions for him.

~*~

*sigh* Poor Hiei-chan. *the suspicious sound of someone munching on popcorn can be heard* Grrr...I just _had_ to get the highly sophisticated, sarcastic, pain-in-the-ass computer, didn't I (don't I wish)? Ah, well. I'm _thoroughly_ enjoying myself here. I need to finish _this_ fic, then Ushinatta, then Doomsday Picnic...Argh! I'm never going to finish these fics! Er...Actually, Thayet-chan and Hikari-chan will probably make me...Daaaa! Oh, well, on to the _next_ chapter!


	5. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Five

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Five The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"And we cry  
These tears of pearl..."  
~_Tears of Pearl_, Savage Garden

****

~*~

Chapter Five  
Yukina knocked on Kurama's door. It opened almost immediately after she lowered her hand. The Koorime brushed past her brother's former lover without a word.

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder. "Yukina-chan..."

The Koorime pushed his hand away angrily. "Don't talk to me! Where are his clothes and katana?"

The kitsune pointed toward the bedroom. "Yukina, could you tell Hiei something for me?"

Yukina stiffened. "I'm quite sure that my brother has heard enough from you," she growled icily.

"Please listen to me!" Kurama pleaded. "My mother is trying to force me to marry. Her giving that girl my number was part of her plan. Please tell Hiei that I need his advice on how to avoid getting married to Tesia!" The kitsune sank into a chair. "Tell him that...that I love him." A tear slid down his cheek unnoticed. "And give him this." The fox handed Yukina a rose with a black tear gem in the blossom.

Yukina stared at the tear gem for a moment, then glared at Kurama. "You made him _cry!_ I've _never_ seen him cry before!"

A sob escaped Kurama's lips. "He had a nightmare. I thought he would run away like he usually does if I tried to comfort him. I was going to tell him this morning and ask for his help, but the phone call...and he left..." The kitsune hid his face in his hands, and sobs wracked his body.

The Koorime stared at him for a moment, wanting desperately to believe him, but knowing that his emotions were just a show. She turned away. "Your lies and crocodile tears don't affect me." She walked into the bedroom and shoved some of Hiei's clothes into the duffle bag that waited on the bed. After a moment of consideration, she carefully added the rose. Grabbing the bag and her brother's katana, she stalked from the room. "You've hurt my brother enough. What you did to him was unforgivable." She started to let herself out.

"Wait!" Kurama cried hoarsely. He got up, still crying, and got Hiei's boots and cloak. "Tell him I'm sorry, and that I understand and am sorry that he hates me...And I'm sorry that you hate me, Yukina-chan." He let her out, then closed and locked the door behind her. The kitsune managed to walk to the living room before he collapsed on the couch, sobbing.

Hiei's musky, delicious scent lingered on the cushions that he had spent the night on, and Kurama cried harder at the realization that his lover had spent the night on the sofa, and not in bed. _Our last night together...and it wasn't even spent together!_ The fox managed to stop crying after a while, and went to push himself off the couch, when his hand landed on something small and hard. Picking the object up, he realized that it was a tear gem.

The kitsune looked down. There was another tear gem between the cushions. He slid his hand down and felt more. Concerned now, Kurama got up and pulled out the couch cushions. He sank to his knees as at least forty tear gems greeted his eyes. _He cried all of these last night? Or last night and the night before?_ Hiei had never cried so much in the entire time that Kurama had known him, not even collectively! To have caused his beautiful fire demon to cry _that_ much in only two nights was a heinious crime and inexcusable. Kurama wanted to die, he felt so dispicable. _How could I have done this to him? What kind of monster am I?_

Kurama forced himself to get to his feet and went to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and curling into a fetal position. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Hiei was sitting at the table when Yukina entered the temple. "Oniisan, I was able to get your things." Hiei only shrugged, not seeming to care. "Niisan, I'm sorry," Yukina whispered, sitting across from him.

Hiei didn't look at her. "I can't stay here," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Yukina frowned. "You can stay here," she said. "It's not a probl-"

"I can't stay in the Ningenkai."

The Koorime stared at her brother. "What?! Why?"

Hiei swallowed hard. "I...just _can't_. It...it hurts too much..."

"But Mukuro-"

The Forbidden Child laughed harshly, no humor in the sound. "I can handle her, not that I care."

"Oniisan...onegai, don't go," Yukina whispered, tears escaping her. "You'll be killed, and you know it."

Finally, Hiei looked at her. "I have to go. I can't live here anymore, not knowing that..." His voice cracked slightly and he hesitated before continuing. "...that Kurama loves somebody else. I can't." His eyes were frighteningly full of sorrow. "I'd rather die than live in the same world as him, and never see him again. At least...in the Makai, I can try to forget..." He looked away again, closing his eyes.

Another tear slipped down Yukina's face to form a perfect tear gem. "I understand, Oniisan." She rose and walked to his side, embracing him. "I really do."

He trembled slightly in her arms, and a dark tear gem fell to the floor. Hiei pulled away. "Thank you, Yukina," he whispered. He took his things into another room. After a few minutes, the fire demon came back out, fully dressed with his cloak on. The katana was under his cloak again, and the bag of suppies and belongings was on his shoulder. "Goodbye." He was gone, leaving an open window and a crying sister behind.

Yukina sobbed harder, knowing with horrible certainty that she would _never_ see her brother again.

~*~

Daaa...I'm always mean to Hiei-chan! I would be telling y'all how mean Thayet says I am, but she hasn't had a chance to read even chapter 4 yet! Ah, well. I _know_ how mean I am. Hiei-chan makes sure I know!

Hiei: *disgustedly* Che! I _would_ know, wouldn't I?

Rose: *grins* Yup! You're an expert on that subject!


	6. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Six

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Six The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to say...  
To look you in the eyes...and tell you I don't love you..."  
~_The Hardest Thing_, 98 Degrees

****

~*~

Chapter Six  
Hiei ran to his old home in the Makai, a small cave on the face of a mountain. The only drawback to the location was the fact that it was on Mukuro's land. Hiei had hidden and boobytrapped the cave years ago when he'd decided to take over the Ningenkai. The fire demon was glad that he had hidden it. _At least I have somewhere to live..._ He quickly discovered that some of the traps had been tripped. Nearby, he found the mangled, rotting bodies of what had been several weak, low A-class youkai. He disposed of the carcasses with a burst of ki, burning them to ashes in seconds and ridding the cave of the disgusting stench of rotting flesh.

The fire demon had honestly considered going back to Mukuro and letting her kill him, but he'd decided not to. _I'd only hurt Yukina. Kurama obviously doesn't care about me enough to mind if I got myself killed._

Earlier, he'd walked through a more heavily populated area of the Makai, a trading area (in disguise of course). There he heard that Mukuro had chosen another heir. _She didn't waste much time..._ Hiei thought bitterly. _She was probably sick of me anyway._ He'd also heard that the new heir was obsessed with killing him, because she thought that it would strengthen her heirship. The thing that had chilled him most was that the new heir was Koorime. She would want to kill him anyway.

Hiei glanced around his Sparten quarters glumly, reminding himself drearily that this would be his home for the rest of his life, however long or short that might be. He had some dried food left over that was still good, as well as a few weapons and a small stash of Makai treasure. In a corner, on a bed of moss lay the frayed cloth that was to serve as a bed, as it had for nearly twenty years before he had joined Goki in the quest to take over the Ningenkai.

Hiei smiled bitterly and sat on a small outcropping of rock. His life had gone from being meaningful and almost perfect back to pointless and worthless in a matter of days. _What does it matter? I was born to be miserable._

The fire demon reset his traps, then curled up on the bed of moss, drawing around him the pitiful scrap that he had once been proud to call a blanket. After a long while, he was drawn into a fitful sleep full of sad dreams.

* * *

Kurama slowly drove to his mother's home, sincerely dreading what was about to take place, but knowing that he had to do it. _I owe it to Hiei. Even if he hates me, this must be done. I never wanted to marry her. And because I didn't protest my mother's plans, I've lost the most important person in my life._

Finally, he pulled into the driveway, wincing as he noticed that his stepfather was home. Yet another problem. The redhead walked to the door, resisting the urge to drag his feet. Finally, he went in.

"Oniisan!" Shuu-chan yelled. "'Tousan, 'Niisan's here!"

The big man chuckled. "I've noticed. What brings you here, boy?" Kurama didn't answer.

"Shuuichi, dear! I'm glad you stopped by. I need to discuss the wedding plans with-"

Kurama interrupted his mother. "Kaasan, I need to speak to you privately for a moment."

Shiori blinked at him. "Of course, Shuuichi. You must have questions." She led him from the room. "Now, what did you need to discuss?"

The kitsune took a deep breath. "I can't marry Tesia."

Shiori blinked. "But you must! The plans-"

"Kaasan, I've been in love with someone for a long time," Kurama interrupted, chosing his words carefully. "And that person found out that this wedding was planned and is very upset."

Shiori stared at him. "You...you have a girlfriend? Oh, Shuuichi, why didn't you _tell_ me?! Who is she? Will I be meeting her? What is she like?..."

Kurama took a deep breath. "His name is Hiei and he's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

His mother continued babbling. "Oh, you must bring her sometime! What does she like to eat? What kind-" She stopped short and stared at Kurama. In a tiny voice she said, "He?"

"Yes, Kaasan. He." The kitsune had to force himself to look her in the eye. "Kaasan, I'm...I have a male lover. I have for quite a while." Shiori just gaped at him. "He...thought that I didn't love him, because I haven't been spending time with him lately. And when Tesia called..." Tears came to Kurama's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "He left." The redhead's voice cracked. "But I still can't marry her. I _won't_ marry her. I'm sorry, Kaasan."

"You're _gay_, Shuuichi?" she asked, shocked.

Kurama finally looked away. "Hai, Kaasan."

The door burst open to reveal Kurama's red-faced stepfather. "Get out!" the man growled. "I will _NOT_ have a perversion in my home!"

Kurama flinched. "I'm sorry Kaasan." He left the room and grabbed his coat, hurrying to the front door.

Shuu-chan came from the kitchen with c couple cans of soda. "Hey, 'Niisan! Want one?"

Kurama swallowed hard as his stepfather let out an enraged snarl. The large man grabbed him by the collar and shoved him toward the front door. "Shuuichi-kun, stay away from him!" his stepfather yelled at Kurama's stepbrother. "But, Tousan-" "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" He turned to Kurama, his face purple with rage. "Never come back here! Do you hear me?! Never!"

Kurama hurried out the front door, wincing as it was slammed behind him, knowing that he would never be welcome there again. _I'm sorry, Kaasan. I can't hide anymore..._

The kitsune drove back to his apartment, feeling totally alone. _I lost Hiei, and now even my own mother hates me..._ Tears finally fell as he realized that this was probably exactly how Hiei had felt when Tesia had called. Kurama stumbled to his empty bed, and curled up, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Hiei sat up as he awoke with a start, not knowing where he was. As he looked around, memory returned to him in a flash. He hugged his knees to his chest, feeling very alone, like there was a huge hole in his heart. _Why can't I just forget?_ he wondered sadly. _Why did Kurama do this to me? Why did he make me fall in love with him if he didn't love me back?_ A single, forlorn sob racked his slender body before he managed to supress his emotions. _I don't care. I need something to do with my life. If Mukuro kills me, that's her business..._

The fire demon flickered from his bed and threw on some clothes. After a few moments of thought, he grabbed his katana, as well as a few jeweled throwing knives before he left his pitiful dwelling.

* * *

Yukina woke up with a gasp. _ONIISAN!!_ She took deep breaths to calm herself. She'd had a horrible dream about Hiei. In the dream, Mukuro had a new heir, a _Koorime_, who caught Hiei and killed him. _It can't be true..._ she thought desperately. _The Koorime never leave the city!_ Still, she could not supress a terrible foreboding feeling.

Yukina got up, knowing that she would not be able to fall back to sleep and began to clean the temple, trying unsuccessfully to get her mind off of the issues of the past few days.

* * *

Kurama awoke with a start. "Hiei?" he called, opening his eyes and looking beside him, where the fire demon usually slept. Then he remembered that Hiei was gone. A single tear slid down the kitsune's cheek. _He's gone..._

The redhead rose, vaguely realizing that it was still pitch-black outside; the dawn hadn't yet fallen. He was wide awake, even though he knew that his body was exhausted. _I won't sleep until I've talked to Hiei..._ he realized. Kurama left his apartment and headed toward Yukina's, knowing that he was not going to get a warm welcome.

The kitsune reached the temple as the sun was rising above the horizon. Yukina was already up, tending the garden. She felt his ki and whirled around.

"What do you want?!" the Koorime growled angrily. "Haven't you done enough damage?!"

Kurama looked away. "I need to speak to Hiei. Where is he?" As he had neared the temple, the redhead had realized that Hiei's ki was not in the vicinity.

Yukina flinched. "Not here," she said softly, almost to herself. Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business!!"

Kurama touched a rose from a vine hanging overhead on a trellis. It burst into bloom as he touched it. "I told my parents the truth. That I'm...that I love Hiei. I'm not marrying Tesia. I never was going to."

"Whatever." Yukina was silent for a moment. "What did they say."

"They disowned me..." Kurama murmured. He flashed Yukina a weak half-smile. "Not that it matters."

"I don't believe you."

"Then call. I'll give you the number." He paused. "I would recommend keeping the receiver away from your ear though." He was _not_ trying to be amusing.

Yukina sniffed. "I _will_ call. Then you won't be able to lie to me!" They entered the temple. Yukina dialed the number that Kurama told her. "Hello. Is Kur...er...is Minamino Shuuichi there?"

The Koorime yanked the receiver away from her ear. Kurama could hear his stepfather's ranting word for word. "NO PERVERTED FREAKS ARE HERE!! THAT GAY-"

Yukina slammed the telephone receiver down, and looked at Kurama. "I'm sorry..."

Kurama didn't look at her. "Where is Hiei?"

"He went to the Makai..." Yukina whispered. "I tried to stop him but..." She trailed off.

Kurama glanced at her. "Why did you want to stop him? He has the right to go to the Makai."

Yukina swallowed hard. "He gave up heirship to Mukuro's territory when he was in the Makai last time. She wasn't too happy, and hehad to fight his way out of the Makai. He heard before he managed to leave that she appointed an heir that wants him dead. But he went back to the Makai anyway..."

Kurama paled. "I have to find him," he whispered.

"I understand," Yukina said softly. She pulled her tear gem over her head. "Give this to him when you find him. Tell him I want him to come home..."

"Hai, Yukina-san." Kurama pulled the tear gem over his head. "I'll bring him home." He left, heading quickly toward the portal that led to the Makai, hoping desperately that he could keep his promise.

~*~

Gomen for the short delay, minna. I've been a bit...preoccupied. But here is Chapter...Six, I think. *scrolls up* Yeah, six. *yawns* Ooookay...oyasami nasai minna-san. Ah ahm sooo tahrd...Anna goa bed...Ni' ni' *face falls onto the keyboard and earthshattering snores can be heard by the entire universe*


	7. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Seven

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Seven The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"Near  
Far  
Where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."  
~_My Heart Will Go On_, Celine Dione

****

~*

~*~

Chapter Seven  
Hiei masked his ki expertly until he was in Mukuro's throne room. It wasn't too difficult; Mukuro's goons were notoriously moronic.

The bionic bitch was sitting on her throne. "Took you long enough!" she smirked. Hiei shrugged, not really caring at all. "You're too late; I have another heir already."

"I don't want to be your heir, Mukuro. I meant it when I told you that," Hiei replied nonchalantly.

Mukuro's smile froze on her face. "What happened to your lover? I thought you quit because of him."

Hiei remained expressionless. "No. I quit because I wanted to."

Mukuro looked puzzled. "So Kurama is not your lover?"

"No." _Not anymore..._ Hiei thought to himself silently. _Not that it's any of her business._

"Then why are you here?" Mukuro demanded.

"I didn't want to be your heir, but I will continue to defend your borders. If you wish." Hiei kept his voice neutral. "And you can tell your new heir that trying to sneak up behind me will get her killed."

"Hikoni, back down," Mukuro said, scowling. She had noticed that her heir was doing so, but had kept silent in hopes that Hiei would not notice. Then she wouldn't have had to continue to listen to her heir's whining.

A Koorime stepped from the shadows and ran to the throne. _Why am I not surprised?_ Hiei thought to himself. "Mukuro-sama! Why didn't you let me kill him?! It is my responsibility!"

Hiei spoke up. "You are weak. I would have destroyed you." He continued to keep his voice neutral, fighting down the long-lived hate that seeing a Koorime had stirred.

The Koorime turned purple with fury. "You bastard Forbidden Child! You have no right to speak to me-"

Hiei laughed sardonically, amazed by his own self-control. "According to your people, I have no right to even be alive, woman. But I am. Your people were too weak to even kill a defenseless infant. Why should I be intimidated by the likes of _you_?"

"You little-" She tried to step forward, but was stopped by Mukuro.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, looking the Koorime over with a conscending expression on his face. The girl had hair like Yukina's, only longer. It was held up in a series of intricate braids. She was wearing a light blue kimono. The most amusing thing that Hiei noticed was that she was shorter than him. "Little? You have no room to talk, Shrimp." He mentally thanked Kuwabara for supplying the insult. "You're even shorter than I am."

The Koorime growled in outrage. "I challenge thee!" she cried in the Koorime language. "To a duel of honor!"

Hiei laughed, truly amused. "I don't care about honor; I have none. And I don't honor childish Koorime traditions." He looked at the Koorime, who was quickly losing control. "Speaking of Koorime tradition, why are you away from the island? Or did they kick you off?"

The Koorime let out a scream of rage. "You _bastard_! I'll kill you!"

Hiei smiled grimly. "You can _try_, but you'll certainly fail. You've lost control of your emotions, and you're acting blindly."

The girl lunged at him, claws unsheathed. "_Die_!"

Hiei easily sidestepped the girl, then pinned her against the wall, holding one of the jeweled throwing daggers to her throat. "I told you not to lose control," he growled. "You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you. If I killed you, I'd win heirship, and I have no wish to do that."

The Koorime glared at him. "You're just a coward! You know that my people would avenge my death!"

Hiei laughed again. "Woman, your _people_," he said the word slowly and insultingly, "have been trying to kill me since I was born. They've failed. I could easily kill you, because I don't fear them. I never have, and I never will." He smiled. "I've decided to spare your life so you can live with the fact that I, the lowly Forbidden Child, defeated you." He lifted the dagger and, in the same swift movement, thrust it into the center of her hair, pinning her to the stone wall, then jumped back to a safer distance. "And if you expect to survive as Mukuro's heir, I suggest that you cut your hair; it'll end up getting you killed." Hiei turned to Mukuro. "Do you want my work or not? I could always go elsewhere."

Mukuro smiled and avoided the question. "So...What do you think of my heir, Hiei?" She gestured to the girl, who was still struggling to free herself from Hiei's trap.

Hiei smiled insolently. "Only you would choose someone so weak as an heir. It seems as though you're _trying_ to get me to become your heir again. You choose a Koorime that is so weak that she stands no chance against many of your guards, let alone me." He chuckled. "It won't work Mukuro."

Mukuro's face twisted. "You ungrateful _brat_! I knew that you would refuse the challenge, but from now on, if you let your guard down once, she'll kill you."

Hiei shook his head. "What amuses me is that you actually think I _care_."

Mukuro stared at him. "What's _wrong_ with you?! Have you given up living?!" _He should have killed the brat and become my heir again. That's what he'd normally do! I want him for my heir, dammit! Not some stupid, arrogant Koorime!_

Hiei blinked. _I guess I have..._ He looked at his former boss blandly. "I gave up a long time ago, Mukuro." He looked at the girl, who had finally freed herself. She knelt on the floor, breathing heavily and glaring at him with a look of pure malice on her face. "Perhaps I should just let your pitiful heir kill me."

Mukuro frowned. _What has changed him?_ "My heir will have to trap you on her own. She has to learn." She glared at the girl. "Leave the throne room, Hikoni." The girl obeyed. "You used to at least _fight_! What happened to you, Hiei?" Mukuro asked the fire demon.

Hiei smiled, but there was no emotion in it. _It's like he's dead already..._ Mukuro thought, supressing a shudder. "I learned how worthless I am," Hiei said tonelessly. His form blurred and he was gone.

__

What happened to him? Mukuro wondered, her heart torn for the fire demon that she loved like a son.

* * *

Hiei reached his cave and went in, feeling more depressed than ever. _Maybe I should have killed the damn Koorime and taken back heirship to Mukuro's land..._ he thought. _Mukuro obviously wants me to be her heir._ "It's too late now," he murmured, not even realizing that he was speaking to himself.

He threw himself onto his moss 'bed' and soon fell into an exhausted, deep sleep. He awoke as he felt something against his throat. A familiar voice reached him. "Not so tough now, hmm, Forbidden Child?"

Hiei didn't move, but he didn't freeze either. This made the Koorime angry, and she grabbed his hair and forced his head up violently. "Are you going to kill me?" Hiei asked casually. "Or are you going to follow the Koorime 'tradition' and torturing me first?"

"You have a big mouth for someone who's gonna die!" the girl growled.

Hiei smirked. "I assure you, I'm terrified." He heard a low growl before the Koorime smashed the back of his head against the rocky 'floor' of his abode. Then he knew no more.

* * *

Kurama followed Hiei's ki trail through the Makai. It led to Mukuro's territory, Kurama realized with a flash of fear. _He's going to get himself killed!_ The kitsune picked up his pace. He soon reached a small cave in the side of a mountain. Hiei had entered and left the cave multiple times, but the fire demon was not there.

Kurama entered the cave anyway, skillfully avoiding all of Hiei's traps. The kitsune's mouth dropped open as he entered Hiei's sparse living quarters. _Great Inari-sama! He lived in a place like this?!_

The cave was so small that Kurama had to crouch when he was inside. It was barely two yards in diameter, and it was nearly empty. A pitifully small pile of Makai treasure and a few weapons lay near the far wall of the cave. A moss-covered rock obviously served as a bed, and a scrap of cloth that was too small to cover Hiei served as a blanket.

Kurama frowned and looked closely as he saw a dark stain near the bed. _Blood!_ Kurama realized. It was Hiei's, judging by the ki signiture that saturated it. The kitsune closed his eyes and concentrated, looking for other ki signitures. He felt some very faint traces of what had been weak youkai, but he also felt a ki signiture that chilled him to the bone. _A Koorime!_ Kurama crawled from the cave, trembling with pain.

__

He can't be dead! Kurama thought fiercely. Koorime were notoriously barbaric in their practice of torturing prisoners to death. _I have to get to him!_ The youko resolutely followed the Koorime's ki trail, hoping that he got to Hiei in time.

~*~

Poor Kurama-kun... *evil grin* Poor Hiei-chan! Anyhoo...I have a few chapters left of this story! Then I get to start (and finish) some of my other fics...If I _feel_ like it!


	8. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Eight

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Eight The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
But now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away..."  
~_One Sweet Day_, Mariah Carey

****

~*~

Chapter Eight  
The Koorime grinned at her captive. She'd spent the better part of an hour chaining the unconscious Forbidden Child to the tree, making sure that the chains would cause him pain.

She watched the fire demon, but he showed no sign of regaining consciousness. Finally, disgusted, Hikoni retrieved a bucket of water, lowered its temperature, and threw it over Hiei. The fire demon was immediately awake.

Hikoni chuckled. "Thought you could get the best of me, Forbidden Child? Your time is up!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "So go on and kill me already."

Hikoni bared her teeth at him. "I think I will." She advanced.

"Stop." A commanding voice made the Koorime freeze. Mukuro stalked toward the girl. "And _when_ were you going to let me know that you had caught him?!"

Hikoni sputtered. "But Mukuro-sama..!"

Mukuro smacked the girl, sending her flying back a few feet. "Learn your place. You _always_ report to me before acting. Remember that!" Her glower grew blacker. "Leave me with the prisoner!"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." Hikoni scuttled away.

Mukuro glared at Hiei. "You stupid brat! I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it!"

Hiei shrugged as best he could. He was chained uncomfortably to a large tree near Mukuro's border. "So I'm dead." _Big deal._

Mukuro frowned. "You obviously don't care," she snarled. "Tell me why!"

Hiei laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Mukuro growled. She looked away. "You're like a son to me, Hiei."

The small youkai was silent for a long moment. "I finally realized...that I'm worthless," he whispered. "I loved the wrong person. I should have known..." A tear slid down his cheek, turning into a black pearl and falling to the ground. "My life has no meaning anymore..."

The woman bent and picked up the tear gem. _I've never seen him cry. Never._ Mukuro's face turned hard. "Kurama did this to you," she growled. Hiei said nothing. "Damn him!" The half-robotic woman spun around, stalking toward the palace. "Damn him to _hell_!"

Hiei watched her go. _It doesn't matter. Her new heir has this right. She captured me, and now she gets to kill me. Mukuro can't interfere..._

Hikoni reappeared, grinning nastily. "You're gonna die!"

Hiei smiled sadly. "So what are you waiting for. I don't give a damn if I die. Go ahead. Torture me...kill me...Do whatever."

Hikoni glared at him. "I'll make your death long and painful!"

Hiei sighed. "So do it already."

The Koorime growled in rage and punched him brutally. "I will!"

Hiei refused to scream as Hikoni broke all of the bones in his right hand. _She can take as long as she wants. I'm not going to scream._ "You're new at this aren't you?"

Hikoni lost her temper and belted him across the face with such power that she broke his lower jaw. His face swelled up in less than a second. She smirked. "Now you can't even talk, Forbidden Child!"

Hiei still refused to scream as the Koorime slowly and painfully broke all of the bones in his left hand. Slowly, she twisted his left arm until it snapped agonizingly. With a hideous grin she twisted it more, until the bone broke through the skin. Hiei gasped, spots of black obscuring his vision. _Damn..._

In one swift movement, Hikoni forced Hiei's elbow to bend the wrong way. The bones broke with a sickening crunch, causing a wave of pain to wash over Hiei.

Hikoni then repeated her actions on Hiei's right arm, them proceeded to systematically break his ribs, carefully making sure that he was not mortally injured too soon.

Tears of pain welled in Hiei's eyes, but he refused to shed them. The Koorime broke both of Hiei's kneecaps at the same time. Hiei was helpless as the tears spilled over, crystallizing and falling to the ground.

The sight of them enraged Hikoni. "You bastard! You can't cry tear gems! Only full-blooded Koorime can, half-breed!"

Hiei looked up, breathing heavily, a defiant glint in his eyes. _Ignorant bitch! Like she can mandate something like that!_

Hikoni punched him in the gut as hard as she could. Hiei couldn't suppress a groan of agony. Hikoni grinned. "Poor little Forbidden Child. You're gonna die!"

The Koorime leaned down and twisted his right boot off violently, breaking his leg in the process. She then applied pressure to each bone in his foot, breaking them one by one. Hiei dug his fangs into his lower lip, trying to distract himself from the pain.

He lost control as Hikoni yanked off his other boot, breaking his left leg, and cried out softly. Hikoni looked up at him with a sick smile. "Enjoying this, ne?"

Hiei glared at her defiantly. This proved to be a mistake, as she broke each bone in his left foot more painfully than she had his right. The Koorime stood back and looked at her work. Then she laughed. "You look like a rag doll, Forbidden Child. And I'm not even done with you yet!"

Hikoni grabbed his right arm, breaking all three bones in one swift jerk. Then she re-broke his left forearm, and dislocated his left shoulder. Hiei sagged painfully, not able to hold himself up.

The Koorime jumped up into the tree, smirking at him. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy." Hiei snorted in amusement. _I'll never beg for mercy! Especially not to a bitch like you!_ Hikoni glared at him. "You won't think _this_ funny!" she growled and leaped from the tree. She landed heavily on Hiei's thighs, at just the right angle to snap both of his femurs, not to mention jar his other broken bones painfully. Black spots obscured Hiei's vision for a few moments, and he forced them away.

Hikoni frowned. "You aren't feeling enough pain!" she snarled. "Why not?!" She slammed her fist into his nose, breaking it. Hikoni paused, looking at him. "Your other senses are interfering!" She smiled and disappeared for a few moments.

Hiei swallowed hard, his stomach knotting in dread. The Koorime returned with a red-hot poker. "I don't like your eyes," she sneered, advancing on him. Hiei's eyes widened in horror as he realized what she meant to do. _Shit...This is really gonna hurt..._

~*~

*snickers* Sorry to leave off here, but I wanted to get this part up. *evil grin* Not to mention the fact that it's such an _opportune_ place to leave off...

Hiei: Great. She's molesting me. Again.

Rose: You know you love it.

Hiei: *glares at her* What're you gonna do to me next?!

Rose: *smiles sweetly at him, batting hugely oversized eyelashes and giving him the innocent 'Bambi' look* You'll have to wait just like everyone else, dear.

Hiei: *looks at you* Y'see how _mean_ she is! Look what she does to me!

Rose: *grins* Bye y'all!


	9. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Nine

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Nine The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart"  
~_The Shape of My Heart_, Backstreet Boys

~*~

Chapter Nine  
Kurama ran through the Makai toward Hiei's ki signature. He shed his ningen form as he ran, barely noticing that his legs had become longer and stronger. His only thought was of reaching Hiei.

Tears glittered on pale cheeks that hadn't sported tears in over two millennia. The youko forced himself to a faster pace. _I'm coming koibito! Hold on!_

* * *

Hiei struggled against his bonds, wincing as his body protested the movements painfully. Hikoni chuckled. "Not so smart now, are we, half-breed?"

Hiei moved his head back, closing his eyes as the poker slowly came forward. A terrified shudder ran through him as he felt the heat draw closer to his face. Then a searing bolt of pain tore through him, and he failed to suppress a scream of agony. The horrible stench of burnt flesh permeated the air, somehow smelling worse than usual because it was his own. The pain ebbed slightly, and Hiei was allowed to regain his breath. Tentatively, he tried to open his eye. He discovered that Hikoni had blinded his right eye.

Hiei looked up at Hikoni with his remaining eye. She stood just a few feet away from him, smiling contently. "That's better," she said. "Now for the other one." Hiei closed his eyes and hung his head, resigned with the knowledge that it was impossible for him to escape. _I wish I was back in the Ningenkai. I wish Kurama still loved me..._ A tear slid down his cheek, crystallizing and falling to the ground.

Then pain flared, even worse than before, causing Hiei to cry out again. Hiei sagged, gasping. Instinctively, he tried to open his eyes. The fire demon hung there, engulfed in total darkness. Hiei was blind. And it was terrifying.

Hiei quickly became aware of every bit of pain in his body. He moaned weakly as the chains cut into his skin.

The fire demon heard Hikoni's sadistic, gleeful laugh, but didn't bother to lift his head. He felt the heat as Hikoni brought the poker near his face again. Hiei screamed in agony as the Koorime touched his ear with it. Dizziness overcame him, and he passed out.

* * *

Kurama's heart sank as he heard an agonized cry. He pushed himself harder. _No! This can't be happening!_

Another scream rang out. _Oh, Inari! Please let me get there in time!_

Kurama reached the far side of Mukuro's border in time to see a Koorime touch Hiei with a red-hot poker. The battered-looking fire demon cried out, then sagged, unconscious, against the chains that bound him to a large tree.

The Koorime laughed, obviously enjoying herself. Pure rage filled Kurama as the girl raised the poker, obviously preparing to use it as a spear. "Time to die, bastard!"

Kurama wasn't even aware that he'd called his rose whip until the Koorime was wrapped up in it.

The girl glared at him. "Who the hell are _you_?!"

Kurama walked toward Hiei, forcing himself to do so casually. "Tell me, _girl_, have you ever heard of Youko Kurama?"

"The great fox-thief. Killed by a hunter," the girl muttered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kurama awarded her with an icy look. "Do I _look_ dead to you, child?" The Koorime stared at him in shock. Kurama continued. "And you tortured my chosen mate. How thoughtless of you." The Koorime's mouth opened and shut as she floundered for words. Kurama smiled coldly. "I shall have to kill you. Time for _you_ to die, bitch!"

A nearby plant edged closer to the terrified Koorime, oozing acid. Hikoni shrieked as the mutant plant engulfed her. She was cut off mid-scream by her own death.

Kurama knelt beside Hiei's chained body, wincing as he saw that the youkai had quite a few broken bones. Then he froze as he looked at Hiei's face. _No! Oh, gods, no!_ Hiei's beautiful , deep ruby eyes had been reduced to burnt-out sockets. A sob wracked Kurama's body. The youko carefully removed Yukina's hiroseki from around his neck, gently slipping it over Hiei's head.

The fox then called the acid plant over and had it eat through the chains holding Hiei. Kurama cradled the fire demon's broken body to his chest. _I'll get you to Yukina, koibito! Hold on!_

He had gone no more than four miles when he found his route blocked by Mukuro and a band of her soldiers. The woman smiled coldly at him. "Well, well. If it isn't Kurama?" She frowned as she saw that he had Hiei. "Where do you think you're going with him?! And where is my heir?!"

Kurama returned Mukuro's icy glare. "I'm taking my _mate_ home, where he belongs. And the pitiful creature you called an heir is dead. Don't bother looking for a body; there isn't one."

The woman in front of him wheeled on her soldiers. "Leave us!" The soldiers bolted, disappearing in less than five seconds. Mukuro turned to him, her glare frigid. "You killed my heir?" Kurama smirked in reply. Mukuro grinned suddenly, catching Kurama off guard. "Good. She annoyed me." The smile disappeared. "But I can't forgive you for injuring Hiei."

Kurama stared at the woman, horrified. "_What_?! Your heir did this to him! And _you_ let her!"

"My 'heir' only caught him because he let her. He _wanted_ to die! What did you do to him?! You may as well tell me, because you aren't leaving here alive anyway."

Kurama looked away. "My ningen mother arranged for me to marry a ningen female. Hiei found out and he thought...thought that I didn't love him anymore. He left before I could explain. I broke off the arrangement and came here to stop him from doing something stupid." Kurama smiled bitterly. "And I was too late. Story of my life."

Mukuro looked at him for a long moment, then nodded, as if accepting his answer. "Where are you taking him?"

"To Yukina," the fox answered. "She's the only one I know who might be able to heal him completely."

Mukuro frowned. "What do you mean, 'completely'?"

Kurama closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "That Koorime bitch burned his eyes out."

"_What_?!" Mukuro stepped forward and peered at Hiei. Her face twisted in rage. "That little _bitch_! I hope she died painfully!"

Kurama clenched his teeth. "You _let_ this happen! You could have stopped her, but you _didn't_!"

Mukuro looked directly at him with her natural eye. "What was the point? He would have found another way to die." She looked away. "I challenged Hikoni to try to catch him. I figured he'd kill her for trying, and I'd have him as my heir again..." The woman shook her head. "I didn't expect him to let her catch him. Especially since she was Koorime."

Kurama scowled. "You still should have stopped her!"

Mukuro glared at the fox. "Don't you think I _wanted_ to?! Hiei is like a _son_ to me!" She sighed. "But if I had, I would've left him at the mercy of everyone who wants to inherit a third of the Makai! It only would've taken one time of them catching him without me, and he would have died anyway." Mukuro shook her head. "Leave. And tell Hiei that he's still my heir, whether he likes it or not. I don't want to see either of you until you've permanently returned to that form. When that happens, there'll be a place in my fortress for _both_ of you. Take care of my heir, Kurama."

Kurama smiled weakly. "I don't know if Yukina will be able to heal his eyes. He may be permanently blind."

Mukuro chuckled. "Yomi's blind, and look how powerful he is." Kurama flinched, remembering how Yomi became blind. Mukuro frowned at him. "_Leave_."

Kurama went, hurrying to the portal. _If Hiei is permanently blind, I've blinded two people._

~*~

Hmmm...Decisions, decisions. Should I keep Hiei blind, or should I give him back his sight..? Ne, peoples? E-mail me and tell me what you think! Arigato! And Kichigai - Gomen...By the time I saw your message it was too late.


	10. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Ten

The Hardest Thing: Chapter Ten The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"That a treasure's what you are  
When you see what I see  
Created to be the only one for me."  
~_When You See What I See_, Geoffe Moore and the Distance

~*~

****

Chapter Ten

Kuwabara felt Yukina's ki in the temple garden. He hurried in, glad to finally have a chance to visit her. "Yukina-chan?"

The Koorime looked up, obviously upset about something. She tried to hide her sorrow under a smile, but failed miserably. "Hello, Kazuma-san."

The orange-haired ningen frowned. "What's wrong, Yukina-chan?"

The girl looked away. "It's nothing."

The frown deepened. "No. It's not nothing," Kuwabara responded, sitting beside her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Yukina looked up. After a moment, she relented. "It's Hiei-oniisan," she whispered, her voice cracking with despair. Kuwabara waited. "A little while back, her renounced his heirship to Mukuro-sama."

Kuwabara stared at her in disbelief. "_Nani_?! Why?!"

Yukina looked away. "She was calling him away on a ton of missions and...you know..."

"Him and Kurama." The ningen had actually been against their relationship for a while, until Hiei had finally admitted to Yukina that he was her long-lost brother. When the fire demon told his sister why he had kept it from her, Kuwabara realized that Hiei needed Kurama. So he'd stopped being an ass every time he saw the two lovers.

Yukina nodded. "Mukuro-sama was angry, and it took Hiei-oniisan an entire _week_ to get back to the Ningenkai." She paused. "While he was away, Shiori-san arranged for Kurama-kun to marry."

"Nani?! Doesn't she know about Hiei?"

Yukina smiled bitterly. "She does _now_. Hiei-oniisan found out an he thought..."

Yukina didn't finish the sentence, but Kuwabara understood. "He thought Kurama was cheating on him."

"I though so too for a while, until Kurama-kun told his parents about Hiei-oniisan and they _disowned_ him!" She sobbed, then composed herself with a deep breath. "Hiei went to the Makai, even though he knows that Mukuro's new heir wants him dead." She shook her head. "When Kurama-kun found out...He went after Hiei-oniisan immediately. He's been gone for hours, and I'm so _worried_!"

Kuwabara hugged her gently, hoping that Hiei didn't kill him later for it. "I'm sorry, Yukina-chan. Kurama should be back soon." _I hope..._

* * *

Kurama hurried toward the temple, stumbling up the many steps. He finally reached the last step and ran into the temple. "Yukina-chan!"

He barely had time to set Hiei on a futon before Yukina rushed in. "Kurama-kun! Hiei-oniisan!" The girl saw her brother's condition and fell to her knees beside him, sobbing.

Kuwabara ran in. "Kurama! What happened?" The orange-haired ningen was ignored.

Kurama didn't even hear him. "Yukina-chan, his eyes...Can you heal his eyes?"

Yukina stared at him with a horrified expression on her face. "What...what's wrong with..." She trailed off as she glanced at Hiei's face. Her shaking hand rose to her mouth as she gasped, tears slipping down her face. "Oh..."

Kuwabara followed her gaze. He looked away as he saw what was left of Hiei's eyes. _Shit..._ The ningen sat down heavily.

Yukina looked up at Kurama. "Who did this?!" Her voice shook with rage.

Kurama looked away. "It doesn't matter. She's dead."

Yukina glared at the fox. "_Who_?!"

Kurama looked her in the eye. "A Koorime. I think Mukuro called her 'Hikoni'."

Yukina closed her eyes briefly. "I should have known..."

Kuwabara peered at her curiously. "Known what?"

Yukina shook her head, ignoring the orange-haired ningen. "I can heal his eyes, but he'll be temporarily blind..."

"For how long?" Kurama asked softly.

"That depends on him. It may be permanent..." She put her hands over Hiei's eyes. When she took them away, the fire demon's eyes were whole again, and his jaw and nose were back to their normal sizes. Yukina brushed Hiei's hair away from his right ear.

Kuwabara looked away and swallowed hard as he saw that that part of Hiei's face was horribly burned.

Yukina gently touched her brother's face. The skin healed and smoothed over almost immediately, and the wound was gone.

Kurama reached forward, touching Hiei's face lovingly. Yukina spoke softly, almost reluctantly. "He may be deaf in that ear...Please bandage his eyes." Kurama nodded shortly and followed her instructions. "Could you remove his shirt, Kurama-kun?" Yukina asked as he finished.

"Hai." The fox grew a leaf-blade and slit the sides of the muscle shirt, promising himself to buy Hiei ten of them when he had a chance, and gently slid it over the fire demon's head.

Yukina touched Hiei's chest, healing his broken ribs. She frowned as she looked at Hiei's hands. "The bones are shattered," she whispered.

Kurama closed his eyes. "How..?"

"When Koorime torture, they freeze the bones. They become so brittle that even a little pressure will completely shatter them..." Yukina held Hiei's hands, concentrating. The swelling disappeared as the bones mended.

Yukina then healed the youkai's arms and shoulder. Kurama winced as Hiei's elbows popped sickeningly as they bent the right way.

The Koorime glanced up at Kurama again, flushing lightly. "His pants."

Kurama undid Hiei's four white belts, then slipped the Jaganshi's pants off. Hiei was wearing black boxers, to Kuwabara's relief.

Yukina spent quite a bit of ki on Hiei's broken femurs. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and she wiped it off on her sleeve.

Kurama frowned. Rest, Yukina-chan," he said reluctantly. "I'll give Hiei some herbs to take the pain away."

Yukina shook her head. "I have to finish!" she insisted, turning back to her brother.

Kuwabara touched the Koorime's shoulder, and she glared at him, thinking that he was trying to stop her. The ningen gave her a reassuring smile and transferred some of his ki to her. "Finish healing him, Yukina-chan."

The girl smiled weakly. "Arigato Kazuma-san," she whispered, turning back to Hiei. She quickly finished healing the fire demon.

Kurama looked at Yukina gratefully, then frowned. "How did you know Hikoni?"

Yukina looked away. "I knew her when I lived in the Koorime city. Hikoni was insane. She believed that I wasn't truly Koorime, but only a half-breed. She demanded that the Council have me killed. Nobody listened to her, so she tried to kill me." Yukina sighed. "She failed and was exiled for attempting to kill a fellow Koorime." Yukina looked up, tears in her ruby eyes. "She swore she'd get revenge..."

Kurama closed his eyes painfully. "Looks like she did..." He frowned. "Yukina-chan, would you mind staying at my apartment until we get this mess sorted out. Hiei will listen to you; I don't think he trusts me anymore."

Yukina nodded. "Of course, Kurama-kun." She frowned. "Did you bring Hiei's bag back with you from the Makai?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. I didn't have a chance to."

The Koorime shrugged. "We'll have to get it later."

Kuwabara frowned. "I'll see you later, Yukina-chan." The ningen looked at Kurama uncomfortably. "I hope everything's okay with Hiei. And I hope he's not permanently blind."

"Arigato, Kuwabara-kun," Kurama whispered. The orange-haired ningen shrugged and left. Kurama looked at Yukina. "Pack what you need, and let's go." Yukina left the room.

Kurama leaned forward and ran his hands through Hiei's hair. He moved closer and kissed the sexy Jaganshi's forehead with a touch that was feather-light. "Ai shiteru, Hiei-koi," he whispered.

Yukina entered the room with a backpack on her shoulder. "I'm ready."

Kurama lifted Hiei into his arms, cradling the fire demon gently against his chest. He and Yukina left the temple, heading for Kurama's apartment.

Suddenly Kurama felt a strange ki coming toward them. "Yukina-chan, take Hiei and get behind me!" The Koorime quickly obeyed, cradling her brother's body in her arms. Kurama called out. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Mukuro stepped from behind a tree. "Hello, Kurama."

The fox blinked. "Mukuro..."

The demoness chuckled. "Who else. You forgot some things in the Makai, kitsune." She held out Hiei's black bag and his favorite pair of boots. "I thought he might want these."

Kurama took them. "Arigato, Mukuro-sama..."

The woman scowled at him. "Stop with the '-sama' shit!" She was gone, having created at gate to the Makai.

Kurama turned back to Yukina. The girl took the bag and boots from him. "Let's go, Kurama-kun." The fox gently lifted Hiei into his arms again, and they continued on their way.

~*~

Awww! How sweet! *frowns* I wonder...Should I _keep_ Hiei-chan blind..? *ducks as an odd assortment of *ahem* _items_ are thrown at her* Hey! *looks around, stuff sticking to her hair* Okay, who threw the green jello?! *a streak of black is seen exiting the...erm...scene of the crime* _HIEI_!!!


	11. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Eleven

The Hardest Thing: Chapter 11 The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that"  
~_More Than That_, Backstreet Boys

~*~

****

Chapter Eleven

Hiei awoke with a start and sat up. Slowly he opened his eyes into more darkness. The fire demon lifted a shaking hand to his face, feeling bandages covering his eyes with his callused fingers. His other injuries were gone.

The sanjiyan realized that he had no idea where he was. He was sitting on something soft. Further investigation revealed that Hiei was on a bed...But he had no clue as to where that bed was.

The fire demon sat for a long time, listening. He heard nothing but his own breathing and the steady tick-tock of a nearby clock. _I'm in the Ningenkai..._ he realized.

Finally, Hiei carefully slid off the bed and slowly moved forward, feeling with his hands to find some purchase. After what seemed like an eternity, the sanjiyan's hands touched something. Hiei quickly discovered that it was a wall. Leaning against it gratefully, he rested for a moment. _Walls lead to doors,_ the fire demon thought, relieved.

He slowly followed the wall, carefully feeling ahead so he wouldn't bump into anything. His hand suddenly touched something that yielded ahead of him. A loud crash made him freeze.

Hiei heard faint, muffled footsteps headed toward him. A door opened nearby. Hiei tensed, his fingernails biting into his palms as he fought the urge to run.

* * *

Yukina stepped into the bedroom to see Hiei standing near the wall. A broken lamp lay on the floor in front of him. A panicked look passed over her brother's face as the Koorime advanced. She stopped and spoke, her voice gentle and reassuring. "Hiei-oniisan? Are you okay?"

Hiei sighed, his relief evident in his face. "Hn..."

Yukina smiled and approached him, carefully skirting the broken glass. "Let me help you, 'Niisan," she said softly, taking his hands and healing the bloody crescents his fingernails had made in his palm. The boy hesitated, then nodded. The Koorime led her brother from Kurama's bedroom, taking him into the kitchen and helping him sit at the table.

The fire demon leaned back in the chair, practically trembling with exhaustion. _Damn, that took a lot out of me._ Hiei frowned. Despite his blindness, the place seemed familiar, though he knew that it wasn't the temple. "Where are we?" the fire demon asked, almost dreading the answer.

Yukina sighed softly before answering. "We're at Kurama's apartment."

"_Nani_?!" Hiei looked shocked and angry. "Why?! I never want to see that bastard again!" He suddenly chuckled bitterly as he realized what he'd said. "Not that I'll ever _see_ anything."

Yukina looked away, fighting back tears at her brother's pain. "Onegai, 'Niisan! Let me explain!"

Hiei was silent for a long moment. Then he shrugged, sighing. "Fine. Explain away."

"Hiei, Kurama never had any intention of marrying that...person. His mother was trying to force him into it." Hiei snorted disbelievingly. "The girl, Tesia, called before he could do anything, and you left before he could explain."

The fire demon scowled, but didn't interrupt his sister. "After I came to get your possessions, he went to his parents and told them he couldn't marry Tesia. He told them about you." Yukina paused for a moment. "'Niisan, they _disowned_ him!"

Hiei frowned. "He lied! His mother-"

Yukina interrupted him. "Hiei, I _called_! They really _did_ disown him!"

Hiei kept his face expressionless, refusing to admit, even to himself, that he felt anything for the fox. "So what?"

Yukina saw through to his heart, but said nothing about it. "I told him that you'd gone to the Makai, and he went after you. He killed Hikoni and brought you back, 'Niisan!" Yukina wiped away a few tears as Hiei turned his face away. "I've never seen him so upset! He was terrified that you wouldn't survive. He's still afraid that you may have lost your sight. He blames himself, 'Niisan."

Hiei spoke, keeping his face averted. "Where is he?" the fire demon asked gruffly.

Yukina flinched. "He...he went grocery shopping. I think he was afraid to be here when you woke up."

Hiei ran his hand over the bandages covering his eyes, turning to Yukina. "Take them off."

The Koorime blanched. "Hiei..."

Hiei clenched his fist, frowning. "Yukina, I need to _know_!"

The Koorime swallowed hard, but did as he asked, slowly removing the bandages.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, hoping against all odds. His heart fell as he saw only more darkness.

Yukina watched as anguish flickered across her brother's face, not touching his useless eyes. "G-gomen nasai, Oniisan." The girl paused. "You might get your sight back later on..."

"Don't try to humor me." Hiei rose and felt his way from the kitchen, trying to call up a memory of the layout of Kurama's apartment. Yukina hurried after him and tried to help him, but the sanjiyan gently pushed her away. "I have to do this."

The fire demon continued on his way, moving agonizingly slow. The uncertainty of every step made Hiei feel as if he were in danger of falling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt the back of the couch. Carefully, he walked around and sank into the sofa. He realized with shock that he was totally exhausted.

Yukina watched as her brother curled up on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. She gently covered him with an afgan, then wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hiei," she whispered, leaving the room to clean up the broken glass on the bedroom floor.

* * *

Kurama let himself in, carrying a large bag of groceries filled with all of Hiei's favorite foods. He froze as he saw Hiei sleeping on the couch, then tiptoed past, setting the bag on the kitchen counter.

The fox quickly checked for Yukina, finding her in the bedroom, picking up the remnants of one of Kurama's lamps. "What happened?" he asked softly.

The girl sighed. "Hiei woke up and broke this while he was trying to find the door." She swept the rest of the glass into a dustpan. "He's asleep on the couch."

"I know," Kurama murmured. "I'm going to start cooking dinner."

* * *

Hiei awoke to a very enticing smell. He quickly realized that he was starving and got to his feet. Feeling his way around furniture, he made his way to the kitchen and pulled himself into a chair.

Kurama hadn't seen Hiei yet. He pulled the home-made lasagna from the oven and turned to set it on the table. He nearly dropped it when he saw Hiei sitting at the table. Carefully, he set the pan on the table, smiling at Hiei gently. The fire demon didn't even look at him. Kurama frowned. "Hello Hiei."

The sanjiyan jumped, turning toward the sound of his voice. "Kurama? Where are you?"

The fox flinched as he realized that Hiei's eyes were looking toward him, but weren't focused. The fire demon was blind. Kurama walked around the table and knelt beside the fire demon, hugging him tightly. "Right here, itooshi."

Hiei returned the hug, feeling safe in his fox's arms. "Kurama? Yukina told me what you did...That you saved me. And your family..." The fire demon trailed off uncertainly.

Kurama hugged him even tighter. "You're worth it, koibito. I was so worried!" They stayed like that for a long time, until a timer went off on the oven. "Let me get that and we can eat dinner."

Hiei let the fox go, listening to Kurama take something that smelled absolutely wonderful out of the oven. He heard somebody enter the kitchen. "Hello, Yukina."

Yukina jumped. "Hello, 'Niisan. Did you rest well?" The boy nodded. "Good." She sat down across from him.

Kurama pulled a chair closer to Hiei when he sat at the table. "I made your favorite, koibito. "Lasagna and garlic bread. And for dessert, there's sweet snow." He ran a hand through the fire demon's hair and kissed his forehead. "Would you like some?"

The fire demon nodded, leaning against Kurama's side contentedly as the fox filled their plates. Hiei picked up at fork and found the lasagna. He stabbed at it, bringing the fork to his mouth. Before he could eat it, the lasagna fell off the fork. Hiei tried again and again, but the same thing happened. Finally Hiei picked up the garlic bread and ate that, ignoring the lasagna, feeling totally humiliated.

Kurama watched Hiei's cheeks flush in embarrassment as he struggled with the lasagna, eventually just giving up. Finally, Hiei just sat, having eaten only his garlic bread, a closed, upset look on his face.

The fox swallowed a bit of lasagna and put his fork down, then pulled Hiei into his lap, kissing the back of the fire demon's neck lightly. "Let me do it," he whispered softly. Carefully, he speared a bite of lasagna and fed it to Hiei, massaging the fire demon's thigh as he did so.

Yukina watched as the two lovers ate together, relieved that Hiei had forgiven Kurama. _They belong together. They love each other so much..._ When they had all eaten their fill, Yukina stood up. "I'll do the dishes, Kurama-kun."

"Arigato, Yukina-chan." Kurama smiled gratefully at the Koorime. He got up, still holding Hiei. "We'll get out of your way." He carried Hiei to the bedroom, and Yukina heard the distict sound of the lock being turned.

Smiling, she carried the plates to the sink, drowning out the noises coming from the bedroom with the running water.

~*~

Hey minna! I'm baaack! I couldn't separate Hiei and Kurama. It's just _impossible_ at least for me. In this fic. For now. *evil grin* A few more chapters, then I'll write the lemon prequel! Y'know, yet another fic about how Hiei and Kurama became a *ahem* _active_ couple. Anyhoo, I hope y'all liked this chapter! (I know I did! ;) )


	12. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Twelve

The Hardest Thing: Chapter 12 The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"I wish I could slow down the hands of time  
Keep things the way they are  
If she said so, I would give her the world  
If I could, I would  
My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs  
Friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother, that's who I mean..."  
~_My Mother_, The Chipettes

~*~

****

Chapter 12  
Yukina hugged her brother gently, then smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm glad you forgave Kurama, 'Niisan." She hugged Kurama as well. "You are truly my brother's soul mate, Kurama. I'm glad that he has someone who cares so deeply for him."

Kurama smiled at the Koorime. "Thank you for everything, Yukina. We'll see you soon."

Kuwabara cleared his throat and looked at Kurama, conveying his feeling in his facial expression. Kurama smiled in understanding and nodded.

Kuwabara glanced at Hiei. The fire demon's face was turned in his general direction, but his eyes were frighteningly unfocused. Kuwabara avoided them and clapped Hiei on the shoulder lightly. He winced as the short youkai stumbled slightly, not having expected the move. "Gomen. Hey, get well soon. It'll get boring if I don't get to kick your ass once in a while."

The ningen grinned as Hiei retorted. "_Only_ in your dreams, baka."

Kuwabara shouldered Yukina's bag. "Ja, Kurama, Shrimp." The door shut behind him and Yukina.

Kurama scooped Hiei into his arms and kissed him deeply. "Alone at last."

Hiei snorted good-naturedly. "Not that company's ever stopped _you_, fox. Remember the time your mother was here and you-" Hiei broke off as Kurama let go of him and moved away silently, leaving the fire demon alone and surrounded by an impenetrable sea of darkness. Hiei swallowed hard, not knowing where his lover was. "K-Kurama..?"

Kurama's hand touched his shoulder reassuringly. "Gomen, koibito. I just miss her so much..."

Hiei could tell that the fox was crying, though Kurama was trying to hide it. He hugged his lover gently. "You don't have to apologize, fox. I _know_ how you feel."

Kurama flinched inwardly, hearing the bitterness in the fire demon's voice. Hiei had never even _met_ his mother. He hugged the fire demon tightly. "At least I have you, itooshi." Kurama picked the fire demon up and carried him to the couch, laying down with the little sanjiyan.

Hiei sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing against Kurama. He mumbled something before drifting off to sleep. Kurama smiled as Hiei began to purr softly, then kissed the sanjiyan's brow lightly. "I love you too, Hiei."

* * *

Kurama jerked awake as the doorbell rang. He slid away from Hiei, who stirred slightly. "Wha-?"

Kurama caressed Hiei's face lightly. "I'll go get rid of whoever that is." Hiei nodded and settled back again. The fox smiled and brushed his lips over the fire demon's forehead, then hurried to get the door. Kurama opened the door, then recoiled slightly as he saw who was there.

Shiori smiled at him weakly. "May I come in, Shuuichi?"

Kurama stared at her for a moment, then nodded dumbly. It took him a few moments to regain his voice. "H-hai." His mother stepped in, and Kurama closed the door. He froze as he turned around to find Hiei standing in the hallway. "Hiei..."

The fire demon turned his face toward the fox's voice and frowned. "Who's here, Kurama?"

Kurama flinched and answered reluctantly. "Hiei, it's my 'Kaasan..."

A look of horror crossed over Hiei's face for a split second, before disappearing under a cold and indifferent mask. "I'll leave you alone then." Kurama flinched as Hiei turned on his heel and disappeared into the bedroom, hearing the hurt underneath his lover's monotone.

Shiori watched her son silently. When she had first seen her son's love, with his child-like appearance, she had been ready to turn around and walk out, convinced that her son was a pedophile. When the boy had spoken his voice had belayed his appearance, revealing him to be much older than he looked. "I'm sorry, Shuuichi. I wanted to speak to you, and your stepfather-"

"-Despises me for who I love," Kurama finished softly. "I know. Hiei...is upset. He was attacked when he left, and it left him blind."

Shiori gasped. "Oh, Shuuichi! That's horrible!"

Kurama looked away. "'Kaasan, I know you are disappointed in me, but I would love Hiei whether he were male or female. I'm not really gay. He's...my soul mate..."

"I'm not disappointed, Shuuichi." She sighed. "I actually came to speak to _both_ of you. I owe you two an apology..."

Kurama smiled weakly. "I don't think he'll come out, but I'll ask him. Wait here." He went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Hiei lay on his back on the bed, a pillow over his face. Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. The fire demon ignored his presence. The fox sighed and lifted the pillow. Hiei turned away. Kurama frowned, staring at the dark marks on the pillowcase. He gathered Hiei in his arms, holding him tightly. The Jaganshi didn't respond. "Hiei, please talk to me."

"Leave me alone, Kurama. You've done enough." Hiei swallowed hard. "I can't leave. I'm stuck here. I'm _trapped_ here, just like you wanted in the first place." Hiei pulled away. "Make her leave, please." he whispered.

"Hiei, she wants to speak to you. She's very upset about what happened!"

"She's only upset because of me. She hates me."

Kurama's frown deepened. "That's not true!" Hiei said nothing. "Onegai, Hiei? Give her a second chance."

Hiei was silent for a long time. "_Only_ because she's your mother, fox."

* * *

Shiori looked up as her son entered the living room with his lover. The look on the smaller man's face was enough to tell her that Shuuichi had accomplished a nearly impossible feat in convincing him to come out. Her son motioned toward the kitchen, and Shiori rose and followed him in.

The woman watched her son help his lover sit, then start making tea. Shiori sat across from Hiei. There was an uncomfortable silence while the redhead made tea. Only when he had served them and seated himself next to Hiei did Shiori speak. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hiei." She frowned as the boy gave no sign of having heard. She cleared her throat, carefully keeping her voice normal. "I wanted to apologized for what happened. Had I known...I never would have hurt you and my son like that." Hiei still made no sign that he had heard. "He loves you very much," Shiori continued, "and the fact that you came back, even after what happened, proves that you love him just as much." Shiori smiled as her son's lover shrugged slightly, proving that he _had_ been listening. "I don't care about anything but the happiness of my son and the one he loves. Will you please accept my apology, Hiei-san?" She sighed in relief as Hiei nodded ever-so-slightly. "Arigato."

There was a short silence, less awkward than before. Finally, Shiori spoke again. "Tell me about yourself, Hiei. What are your parents like?"

Hiei narrowly avoided choking on his tea. Kurama winced as the fire demon spoke. "I wouldn't know."

Shiori frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "I never met them; they abandoned me at my birth."

Shiori gasped. "Then who raised you?"

Kurama winced again as Hiei shrugged. "A band of thieves."

Shiori's frown deepened. _Is he joking..?_ She decided that his demeanor was too serious for him to be kidding. "Why did your parents abandon you?" she asked him softly.

Hiei turned toward Kurama, and the fox sighed, knowing what he had to do and dreading it. "'Kaasan, we need to talk." He swallowed hard as she looked at him curiously. "This will be difficult, so please let me say everything before you speak." Kurama nervously ran a shaking hand through his hair, then began. "'Kaasan, I have been lying to you for a long time." The redhead sighed again. "'Kaasan...I'm not totally human. I was originally a kitsune youko in the Makai. I was killed by a hunter.

"Instead of allowing my soul to be taken to the Reikai, I escaped from my dying body and entered the Ningenkai, where I took up residence in the womb of a woman who would have miscarried, fusing with the soul of her unborn child. That woman was you, 'Kaasan." Kurama swallowed hard. "You raised me, not knowing who I truly was. At first, I planned on leaving as soon as I could, but you changed me. You gave a heart to a youko who hadn't one, and you taught me what love was." Kurama closed his eyes. "So I decided to stay in the Ningenkai until you died. Then you became ill and were dying. But I didn't want you to die. So I...I stole a Reikai artifact to save you. The Mirror of Utterdark. It would have taken my life in exchange for yours, and I would have given it up happily, but something happened, and I was allowed to live. But even if you hate me for lying, I will always love you as deeply as I always have." The fox stopped and grew a rose from a seed. He handed it to his mother, watching her anxiously.

Shiori was silent for a while. "That was the reason I recovered so suddenly?" The redhead nodded. Shiori smiled. "You were always a strange child, so this doesn't really surprise me much. A very odd truth, yes, but not surprising. And you, Hiei?"

The boy said nothing. Kurama cleared his throat. "His heritage is different. He will tell you if he chooses to." Hiei still said nothing.

Shiori smiled. "Hiei, just speak to me when you're comfortable doing so. I'm not going to push you."

Kurama smiled. "'Kaasan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Shiori smiled back, nodding. "Your stepfather is out of town on business."

"I need to run to the store." Shiori nodded, watching as her son knelt beside his lover, hugging him gently. The two held a short, whispered conversation. Then they kissed briefly and Kurama left.

Shiori sat with Hiei for a while. Finally, the boy spoke. "I'm sorry you're disappointed. Kurama said you wanted grandchildren..."

Shiori sighed softly. "That's a little disappointing, yes, but the happiness of you and my son is much more important."

Hiei was silent for a long time. Finally, he sighed. "You asked about my parents." Shiori waited, and the boy sighed again. "Like Kurama, I'm a youkai, but a different kind." He paused, then snorted. "Now that I think about it, I'm probably the _only_ one of my kind..." He paused again. "My birth was taboo to my mother's race. My mother was a Koorime, a race of ice demonesses that live in the Koorime Ice City that floats over a mile above the Makai. The Koorime usually reproduce asexually, but they can reproduce with a male. They usually don't because they despise men, so that form of reproduction is taboo.

"My father was a fire demon, which makes my birth even stranger. In the Makai, I'm known as the Forbidden Child. The product of a joining of a fire demon and an ice demoness, a joining which the gods abhorred. Technically, I shouldn't have been born. My birth was an embarrassment to the Koorime; a sign of weakness..."

He trailed off, then spoke again, his voice softer than before. "The Koorime didn't want me to live, so, soon after I was born, they took me to the edge of the city...and threw me off..." Shiori gasped, tears welling up for the boy's suffering. Hiei continued, his voice barely audible. "They didn't expect me to survive the fall because the city is so high up."

Shiori stared at the young man in front of her. "Why?" she whispered, sickened that any being could do something so horrible to an infant.

"I was born," Hiei answered softly. "And, until I met Kurama, I always thought that is _was_ my fault..." A bitter look passed over his face quickly and was gone. "I still would have died of exposure if the band of thieves hadn't found me..."

Shiori spoke hesitantly. "So they raised you?"

Hiei shook his head. "To them, I was just a slave to be ordered around and beaten. I doubt they would have noticed had I died. Or if they did, they wouldn't have cared."

Shiori swallowed hard, feeling horrible. She noticed the fine trembling in Hiei's hands and decided to change the subject. "How did you meet my son?"

Hiei looked grateful. "It was a long time ago. I think his ningen body was ten..." He flushed slightly as he remembered his mistake that day so many years ago. "Somebody had tried to kill me, and I tracked the would-be assassin to the Ningenkai. I mistakened Kurama for one of his henchmen and attacked him. While we were fighting, the youkai I was really looking for attacked me from behind. I woke up in his bed with my wounds tended for. He had defeated the youkai for me and saved my life." Hiei frowned. "Most people would've killed me or left me for ningens to find." He shuddered at the thought.

Shiori noticed his reaction. "Would that have been bad? Having ningens find you?"

Hiei nodded. "We aren't human, so scientists believe that they can experiment on us 'for the good of humanity'. They've even been known to dissect youkai alive..." He shook his head. "The portal back to the Makai closed after me, and it was several years before I was able to leave the Ningenkai. Kurama helped me out and never asked to be paid, and never tried to betray me..." Hiei shrugged. "I'd never been treated kindly before, so I was always a bit suspicious. But he's the only one who's ever treated me kindly."

Shiori rose and walked around the table, kneeling beside the fire demon. He tensed as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei...would you let _me_ be your mother?"

The fire demon's mouth dropped open. "W-what? Why me?"

"You need one," she said softly. "And I don't mind having another son instead of grandchildren."

Hiei couldn't speak. He nodded instead, his heart feeling lighter than it ever had. A tear slid down his cheek and fell to the floor as a tear gem.

Shiori picked it up. "What is this?"

The fire demon flinched. "K-Koorime cry tear gems...And since I'm half Koorime..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

Shiori hugged him gently, and he returned it numbly, hardly daring to believe what had happened. After so many years of wishing, he finally had the one thing he'd always wanted. A mother.

After a few minutes, Shiori released him and poured more tea for the both of them, seating herself next to Hiei. The fire demon's hand shook slightly as he drank the tea.

The front door suddenly opened and Hiei started violently, choking on his tea and spilling it down his front as the teacup slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. Shiori moved her chair and began to clean up the mess.

Kurama came in and set the grocery bags on the table. "What happened?"

Shiori stood and threw the broken teacup in the trash. "Just a small accident." She turned back to Hiei. "Oh! Your shirt's soaked! Why don't you go change while I clean this up?"

Hiei stood, but winced suddenly, feeling the bottom of his bare foot. The fire demon winced again as he pulled a sliver of glass out. Shiori grabbed a broom and a dustpan and quickly swept the area. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I thought I got it all." She looked at her son. "Shuuichi, dear, help Hiei get cleaned up. I'll start dinner." She smiled knowingly. "Take as long as you need."

Kurama blushed slightly and picked up Hiei, carrying him into the bedroom and locking the door behind them. He felt extremely confused; what had happened while he was at the store? He glanced at Hiei and blinked as he saw the dazed look on his face. He set his lover down on the bed and checked his foot. It was already healing, but the fox wrapped it anyway. He took off Hiei's soaked shirt and sat beside him on the bed. "What happened while I was gone?"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "I told her about the Koorime...About my past...How I met you..." He broke off suddenly and trembled. "She...she asked if she could...be my mother..." The fire demon's voice cracked and he leaned against Kurama.

Kurama hugged his lover tightly, wincing as Hiei trembled in his arms. He couldn't believe that Shiori had been so accepting of everything that had been revealed to her. He pulled away from Hiei and wiped a tear from the fire demon's cheek. "What did you say?"

Hiei flinched. "I'm not a fool," he whispered. "It's what I've always wanted; the only thing I've ever wished for...Why wouldn't I say yes?" He buried his face in Kurama's chest.

Kurama held Hiei for a while, then gently kissed him. "Hiei...I need to welcome you to the family."

Hiei pulled away and glared at him. "Your mother-"

"-Expected it. She told us to take as long as we needed, and I intend to take advantage of that. Besides, company's never stopped me, remember."

Hiei just smirked.

~*~

Okay...Nice chapter...I think Thayet's probably died of shock by now...Yes, I can be nice. Scary, ne?


	13. The Hardest Thing: Chapter Thirteen

The Hardest Thing: Chapter 12 The Hardest Thing 

By Rose Thorne

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

"When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cuz your love is so amazing  
'Cuz your love inspires me"  
~_I Turn To You_, Monica

~*~

Chapter 13  
Kurama smiled at his mother. "I'm glad you visited, 'Kaasan."

"I am too, Shuuichi. And I'm glad I got the chance to meet you and welcome you to the family, Hiei." Hiei just nodded. "I'll call you two to let you know when you can come over."

Kurama frowned. "Shuu-kun must hate me."

Shiori shook her head. "Nothing of the sort! He wanted to come with me today, but I wanted to come alone. He's behind you one hundred percent."

There was a short pause before Kurama spoke. "I'm grateful that I have such a supportive family," the fox said softly. "That really means a lot to me."

Shiori hugged the redhead, then knelt and hugged her new son as well. "I'll see you two soon. I promise."

Kurama shut the door behind her, then turned to Hiei and swept him into an embrace. "This is so unreal! I thought I had lost them."

"I know," Hiei whispered, returning the hug. The Jaganshi was overcome by a deep yawn.

"Come on." Kurama gently picked up the exhausted youkai and carried him to the bedroom. After helping Hiei change into PJ's, the fox changed as well, then crawled into the bed beside his lover. They fell asleep curled in one another's arms.

* * *

Kurama awoke early the next morning. He kissed his lover gently. The Jaganshi stirred slightly. "I'm going to make breakfast. Go back to sleep, koibito." Hiei yawned cutely and turned over, burrowing under the comforter. Kurama smiled softly and rose, slipping on his robe and padding to the kitchen.

He made breakfast and carried it to the bedroom on a tray, setting it on the bedside table before kneeling beside the bed. The fox slowly pulled the covers from Hiei, who remained asleep. Hiei lay curled around himself, breathing deeply with an angelic look on his kawaii face. Kurama leaned close and kissed the Jaganshi lightly. Hiei woke. "K'rama?"

The fox smiled. "How does breakfast in bed sound, itooshi?"

Hiei smirked. "This from someone who got upset over a little ice cream?"

Kurama grinned, retrieving the tray and crawling into the bed next to his lover. "I wasn't mad for long."

Hiei snorted and curled closer to his fox.

* * *

Kurama finished the dishes and glanced at Hiei. The sanjiyan looked annoyed with something. "What's wrong, koishii?"

The Jaganshi sighed. "I'm _bored_, Fox. I can't train. I can't go anywhere. I can't even watch TV. There's _nothing_ for me to do..."

Kurama smiled. "We _could_ go to visit Yukina, if you want. We haven't seen her in a few days anyway." _And I'm sure she'll have some idea of how to keep your mind busy..._

Hiei smiled slightly. "I haven't been outside in days." He scowled. "I hope the Fool's not there!"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "That's like asking the sun not to shine, itooshi." Hiei's scowl deepened. "Let's get dressed and get going." The redhead led Hiei down the hall, then frowned as the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

Hiei shrugged. "Probably your mother again."

"Maybe. I'll answer it." He blinked as he opened the door to see two people he didn't know. "May I help you?"

"Are you Minamino Shuuichi?" one of the men asked.

"Hai. "Who-" Kurama cried out in surprise and pain as the man who had spoken kicked him in the groin. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"That was for Tesia!" The other man growled, kicking him savagely. "And this is for being a faggot!" The two began to beat him brutally.

"Kurama?! What happened?! Who's here?!"

The fox gasped as Hiei hurried down the hall, blind to the danger. "Hiei! Run!" the redhead gasped.

One of the men glared down at Kurama. "So you're a child molester, too?! You're _dead_!" He pounded the fox.

Kurama watched helplessly as the other one advanced on Hiei, whose face was contorted with rage. The Jaganshi had realized what was happening, Kurama knew. "Hiei," he choked out, "run!"

The sanjiyan ignored him. "Cowards. You fight dishonorably. You're lower than human." Hiei spat the words contemptuously.

"Yeah?" The man who was heading toward the youkai glared. "Well, people like you _deserve_ this."

Hiei clenched his fists, fighting down his rage. "Really? And who decides something like that? Low-life scum like you?" Kurama realized that Hiei was baiting the ningen into doing something stupid.

The ningen shook his fists angrily. "Scum, huh? Try respecting your elders, _infant_!"

The Jaganshi smiled dangerously, growling. "I guarantee that I'm older than you'll ever _hope_ to be, ningen!"

The man chuckled. "Kid thinks he's a beast, ne?"

Hiei just shrugged. "Any beast is above the likes of you." The sanjiyan smirked as the man cursed at him. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it. Why don't you do something cowardly like the moron over there?"

Both of the attackers jumped at Hiei, cursing angrily. Hiei flitted away. One of the men stalked back to Kurama and pulled out a switchblade, pressing it to the fox's neck. "Give up or he dies."

Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei's ki flared. The Jaganshi disappeared, reappearing to knock the knife away and punch the attacker in the face. The other man went down just as easily.

Hiei grabbed both of them, then frowned and tore realistic masks from the men's faces. Kurama frowned as he looked at the teenaged attackers. "I think they go to Yuusuke's school, koishii."

"Get your camera," Hiei said softly, his voice low and dangerous. "We'll give Yuusuke their pictures and _he_ can take care of them. I don't feel like dealing with the Infant."

The fox retrieved the camera and snapped a few Polaroid shots of the two pallid-looking thugs. "Let them go, Hiei." The fire demon did and the boys fought to get out the door first. Kurama slammed and locked the door behind, them. He turned back to find Hiei staring up at him with and odd expression on his face. The fox knelt in front of his lover, checking him for injuries. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

Hiei blinked a few times. "Kurama...I can _see_..." he whispered hoarsely.

Kurama froze, gaping at him. "Nani?! Hontouni?!" Hiei nodded and the fox hugged him tightly.

The Jaganshi pulled away and looked at the redhead, drinking in every detail of the fox's face and body with his eyes. Finally, Hiei's crimson eyes met Kurama's emerald ones and both of them drowned in each other's soulful, beautiful orbs. "I thought I'd never see you again, Fox..." he whispered hoarsely, his gaze still riveted on his soul mate's eyes.

"I know, koishii." Kurama kissed Hiei deeply. "But everything's okay now." The fox kissed his lover again, working his hands under the sanjiyan's shirt as he leaned close. The doorbell rang again. Kurama groaned. "Bad timing." He disengaged himself from Hiei and looked through the peephole in the front door. He turned back to the Jaganshi. "It's Yuusuke," the fox whispered. "I guess he talked to Kuwabara." Kurama opened the door and let the ningen in.

Yuusuke looked concerned. "Oi, Kuwabara told me what happened. Are you two okay?"

Hiei snorted. Kurama shot him a Look before answering. "We're fine, Yuusuke."

The dark-haired boy glanced at Hiei, then spoke softly to Kurama. "Is he really blind?"

Kurama opened his mouth to reply, but Hiei cut him off. "I'm not deaf, baka."

Yuusuke blinked, looking uncomfortably. "Uh...gomen. Kuwabara said you went blind. Is that true, or was he pulling my leg?"

Hiei just shrugged, keeping his eyes down. Kurama bit his lip to keep from laughing as Yuusuke flinched. "Hiei, stop messing with him," the fox scolded.

The black-haired ningen glared as Hiei smirked. "Baka. I was really worried! I'm gonna kick Kuwabara's ass for this!"

Kurama sighed. "Anou...Hiei _was_ blind. He regained his sight only today."

Yuusuke blanched. "How did he get it back? The way Kuwabara was talking, it was permanent."

Hiei scowled. "Ahou." He disappeared.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Yuusuke, some guys came here this morning and attacked me because of what happened. They attacked me because I'm gay. Hiei's need to defend me helped him regain his sight." The fox smiled at Yuusuke's shocked expression. "They were from your school, I think. You want to see the picture we took so you can deal with them?"

Yuusuke cracked his knuckles and grabbed the photo. "Oh, good! I've been looking for an excuse to kick these guys' asses. Not that I _need_ one..." The ningen walked to the door. "See you and Hiei later." The boy's grin widened. "Tell Hiei I'll make sure those two kisamas wish they'd never been born." Yuusuke left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kurama shook his head and chuckled. The smile disappeared as he entered the bedroom. Hiei sat staring out the window. The fox stood beside the Jaganshi. "What's wrong?"

Hiei was silent for a while. "Kuwabara's big mouth."

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, you know just as well as I do that he would have found out sooner or later." The fox smiled. "If he'd found out sooner, he probably would've gone to the Makai and dragged you back here."

"Hn." The sanjiyan continued to look out the window. Kurama waited, knowing that Hiei had more to say. The youkai finally sighed. "I thought I would be blind for the rest of my life, Fox. It scared me." Hiei's voice was barely audible. "I was afraid I'd be a burden on you." Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei continued. "Maybe I wouldn't have been a burden here, but what about after your ningen body died? In the Makai, blindness is a horrible disability unless you're like Yomi." The Jaganshi sighed again. "You know I hate having to depend on anyone, Fox, even somebody I love." The sanjiyan looked his lover in the eye. "Kurama, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that, if I am ever permanently disabled, or if I get some sort of disease that will disable me and make me a burden, you'll kill me."

Kurama stared at his soul mate in horror. "I can't, koishii," he choked out. "I can't promise something like that!"

Hiei smiled bitterly. "Please, Fox. I'd rather die by your hands than my own. You know that we'd meet in the next life. It's our destiny."

__

It will never come to that... Kurama vowed to himself. _I won't let it. So the promise will never be carried out..._ "I promise, koishii." The fox paused. "Promise me the same."

"I promise," Hiei whispered. The Jaganshi frowned. "You've started calling me 'koishii.' What does it mean?"

The redhead smiled. "It means 'beloved,' koishii. Do you want me to stop using it?"

Hiei shook his head and hugged the fox. "Iie. I like it."

Kurama kissed his vertically challenged partner and winked. "Today's the first day of the rest of our lives. What would you like to do?"

Hiei smiled back. "Anything, Fox. As long as it's with you."

~Finis~

~*~

Wai! Wai! Finally! I'm done! *streamers fly about the room* I was able to be nice to Hiei for an entire two chapters! _WOW!_ Daaaa...


End file.
